Naruto: Our World
by GAU28
Summary: New Chapter, finally...A musical adventure, much better than it sounds. Many things happen when Sasuke returns. Sasuke wonders what will become of him, Naruto finds the truth about who he is, Adventure abounds within Konoha and also, involving the Akatsuk
1. Chapter 1

((I know I have many stories I need to finish…but this idea wouldn't leave me alone! This is a sort of Naruto Musical, using songs already out there that suit a plot that I have created myself. Hopefully people enjoy it, but this might take a while to finish, because I'll be working on this and my many other stories…

"Talking"

"_Singing_"

"**Dream People Talking**"

"**_Dream People Singing_**"

As a Side note let me explain something: One, Orochimaru is still alive, but Sasuke has been captured and taken back by Naruto and Sakura. He is slowly becoming as he once was, but something still continues to bug him.))

**Naruto : Act 1 : Scene 1**

A light rain fell overhead as the village of Konoha continued about their daily business. The Yamanaka family ran their flower shop, and the Ichiraku Ramen Bar was open and serving their number one customer…at least, as most days went, but this wasn't most days.

Uzumaki Naruto sat down at the bar, staring into his bowl of ramen, and beside him an equally silent Hatake Kakashi. Naruto sighed and looked over to him, a confused, almost disbelieving look in his eyes.

"…Kakashi-sensei, you can't be serious? Why wouldn't anyone tell me if it was true?!" Naruto almost shouted as he hit the bar in front of him. Kakashi sighed and looked over to Naruto with his only showing eye.

"We were asked not to…but after Tsunade and I talked we decided it would be a good idea to let you know…"

Naruto growled lightly as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"Does everyone know?" He asked softly, pushing away his ramen. Kakashi shook his head and looked sadly at the young Shinobi.

"Only Tsunade, Jiraiya, Yomato and I…No one else knows…" Naruto stood and began to make his way outside. When Kakashi stood to walk with him Naruto shook his head, smiling at his sensei.

"No…don't worry Kakashi-sensei; I just need to think, alright?" Kakashi nodded and allowed the young blond to walk out into the rain.

Three hours later Naruto stood before the Hokage monument, his eyes fixated on two of the giant faces. The first was Sarutobi, the third Hokage…the "Professor". Naruto smiled fondly at the memory of the old man. He was the first to believe in him, the first to give Naruto hope…his grandfather, as he called him fondly.

And next to him…the Yondaime Hokage…Naruto's father; Naruto sighed and kicked the ground slightly, staring up at the giant face of his father.

"…Father…" He said softly, the name sounding foreign on his tongue; He sighed and closed his eyes.

"…I guess you're probably wondering what I'm doing…huh?" He smiled and chuckled, "I just needed to…well, you probably already know…I needed to talk to you…" He stopped and closed his eyes.

In Naruto's mind this was almost like some dream. And if he started to actually see his father, he'd really start to be worried. He sighed and looked up. Naruto finally realized what was bothering him even since Kakashi told him. Naruto was NOTHING compared to his father…Naruto wasn't even a chunin yet.

"I'm…probably not the ideal legacy huh?" Naruto asked the large carving. He looked over to Tsunade's face and chuckled, "she's even called me a good off at times…" He smiled and crossed his arms, locking his eyes with the eyes of the giant face.

Naruto knew he had to do something…something to make live up to his father. He smiled, thinking about the Jutsu he was creating, thanks to his father's own creation of the Rasengan.

"I promise, I'm gonna live up to your name…I'm gonna be the best I can be" He grinned to himself as music began to play in the background. Naruto looked up, a tune filling him as he began to sing to himself.

"_Proud of your boy, I'll make you proud of your boy; believe me bad as I've been dad you're in for a pleasant surprise. I've wasted time, I've wasted me…So say I'm slow for my age a late bloomer ok, I agree!_"

Naruto sighed as he continued, "_That I've been one rotten kid…some son, some pride and some joy…but I'll get over these louse it up, mess it up, screwing up times! You see dad now comes the better part, someone's gonna make good, cross his stupid heart! Make good and finally make you…proud of your boy!_"

A slight noise to his left alerted Naruto to look over, but he couldn't find anyone there. He sighed and looked back up to the face before he sat down, the rain beginning to pick up slightly. He closed his eyes, remembering everything that had happened to him when he was younger.

"_Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer, you won't get a fight from me, and, say I'm a old brick, a goof off, no good, __but that couldn't be all that I am. Water flows under the bridge, let it pass, let it go! There's no good reason that you should believe me not yet, I know but!_"

Naruto stood and began to tear up slightly. To his left, unknown to him, a certain blond female Hokage watched and listened.

"_Some day and soon, I'll make you proud of your boy! Though I can't make myself taller, or smarter, or handsome, or wise!_" Naruto choked back a couple tears as he looked up, "_I'll do my best, what else can I do? Hell, I wasn't born perfect like mom or you…Dad I will try to…Try hard to make you…Proud of your Boy…_" As Naruto held out the last note he began to let some of the tears fall. Behind him, a saddened Tsunade walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto turned and quickly attempted to dry his tears on his wet sleeve. Tsunade smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sure he's proud Naruto…There's not doubt it my mind…" Naruto let the tears fall as he heard that, hugging Tsunade back as he smiled…at least now, he knew where he came from…

And he would make him proud…Naruto was sure of that.

**Act 1 : Scene 2**

The dark haired youth turned in his unrest. Dreams were plaguing in subconscious as he turned once more in his sleep. The Uchiha grumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"…Naru…to…" He mumbled as he reached out, "Sa…kura…" Inside Sasuke's dream, he, though it was him as a child, was running down a long, dark road. In front of him were Naruto and Sakura, walking hand in hand down the road.

"**I'm sorry Sasuke**" the dream Naruto stated, looking back only slightly,"**But we just don't have anymore use for you…**"

"**You understand Sasuke…After all…**" dream Sakura said as she turned, and evil glint in her eyes, "**You said yourself that our bonds were nothing but foolish pastimes…**"

"I was a fool!" Sasuke shouted, still running after them, "Please! Come back!" The dream Naruto and Sakura disappeared as Sasuke fell to the ground. Sasuke let a few tears fall as he slowly became older to the age he was now.

"I pushed them away…this is what I deserve…" He said softly as he closed his eyes. As he did two, dark red eyes appeared before him…they seemed to be spinning. Sasuke opened his eyes quickly, realizing them as the Sharingan. He gripped his head as he fell to the ground, trying to rid his mind of the images. Softly, Sasuke began to sing to himself, trying to keep himself sane…

"_Lost in the darkness, silence surrounds you. Once there was morning, now endless night. I will find the answer. I'll never desert you - I promise you this - Till the day that I…_"

The dream Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes as he heard a voice laughing behind him. He turned to be looking face to face with his brother…Itachi. Sasuke stood and took a few steps back.

"No…No…" Sasuke said shaking his head. Dream Itachi smiled as he took a few steps forward.

"**_Did you really think, that I would ever let you go…Do you think, I'll ever set you free!? If you do, I'm sad to say it simply isn't so…You will never get away from me…_**"

Sasuke stood and began to yell/sing, wanting the dream Itachi to leave him.

"_All that you are is a face in the mirror, I close my eyes and you disappear!_" Itachi disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"**_I'm what you face when you face in the mirror, long as you live I will still be here…_**"

Sasuke growled softly and shouted again, turning and taking steps back, "_All that you are is the end of a nightmare! All that you are is a dying scream! I swear to you I will end your demon dream!_"

Itachi chuckled to himself as he began to walk forward, "**_This is not a dream brother…and it will never end_**" Itachi smiled sadistically as he stopped walking, reaching out to his little brother, "**_This one is the nightmare that goes on!_**" He laughed lightly, "**_I am here to stay, no mater what you may pretend! And I'll flourish, long after your gone!_**"

Sasuke began to grow stronger as he took a few steps forward, walking towards Itachi, who began to take steps back as Sasuke walked forward.

"_Soon you will die, and it'll be I who has killed you! You cannot chose but to lose control!_" Itachi smiled as he took a reached out towards Sasuke, blood red chakra reaching out towards him

"**_You can't destroy me! I live deep inside you! Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_**"

Sasuke stopped walking and reached out as well, trying to change the flow of his brother's blood red chakra with his own dark blue.

"_I don't need you to survive like you need me; I'll become free while you dance with death! …And I'll rejoice when you breathe you final breath!_"

Itachi began to laugh as his chakra began to grow exponentially, engulfing Sasuke's and Sasuke himself in its blood red glow.

"**_I'll live inside you forever!_**"

Sasuke shook his head feverishly, "No!"

"**_With Satan himself by my side!_**"

"No!!!"

"**_And I know that now and forever, they'll never be able to differentiate you and I!_**"

Sasuke let out a loud roar as his chakra began to flow forth, pushing back Itachi's chakra. Itachi grunted as he tried to push back with his own chakra, but still grinning sadistically the whole time.

"_Can't you see it's over now!? It's time to die!_"

"**_No not I, only you!_**"

Sasuke smirked lightly and glared forward, "_If I die, you'll die too!_"

"**_You'll see your worse fears come true!_**"

"_Itachi! Set me free!_"

"**_Though I die, you'll become me!_**"

"_No!_" Sasuke pushed harder, the chakra beginning to take over Itachi, "_Don't you see - !_" Itachi cut him off.

"**_I am you, and you are me!_**" Sasuke pushed forward harder, enveloping Itachi with his chakra.

"…No…Never!"

"**Yes, forever!**"

"God damn you brother!" Sasuke shouted, "Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" Sasuke shouted; causing Itachi to disappear inside Sasuke's chakra, but not before Itachi gave one final warning.

"**I'll see you there…brother…**"

"_Never!_" as Sasuke held out the last note he awoke as the song ended. Sasuke, not sitting up in bed gasped in large breaths as he looked around the room.

"…A dream…?" He questioned softly as he looked at his hands, "Brother…what the hell did you do to me?" He asked as he closed his eyes, laying backwards…exhaustion creeping in more than his confusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**((Well, not many people seem to like this right now…but I'm going to send one more chapter up, hopefully this one will get some reviews…Hint, Hint. Anyway, this if for your knowledge: **

**Songs in First Chapter:**

"**Proud of your boy" – Song deleted from Aladdin – Naruto**  
"**Confrontation" – Song from Jekyll and Hyde – Sasuke and Dream Itachi**

**Songs in Second Chapter:**

"**Ordinary Man" – Song from My Fair Lady – Shikamaru**  
"**There's a Fine, Fine Line" – Song from Avenue Q – Sakura**

**Also, I'm not saying Sasuke is gay! As the story goes on you will find out he's not. It's just a joke that might go on for a few chapters.))**

**Act 1 : Scene 3**

With a heavy sigh Sasuke walked along the streets of Konoha. The people moved about him, all very cautious of the ex-missing-nin.

"Sasuke-baka!" a voice shouted out from behind Sasuke as he chuckled lightly, turning to see the energetic blond running towards him.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked, smiling as he talked. Naruto chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"A few of the guys are getting together down at this Barbeque place Choji keeps wanting everyone to go to…do you want to come? It's a guy time only, so I mean…you might enjoy it…"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean…?" Sasuke asked, slightly irritated. He had gotten this a few times from Naruto…he knew the blond was only kidding, but that didn't make it any better.

"Well, I mean, all those years without one female contact MUST have had some effect on you, right?" Naruto didn't even get to laugh as Sasuke cracked him upside the head, sending Naruto sprawling to the floor.

"I'm strait, Naruto" was all Sasuke said as he picked the blond up by the back of his jacket, "Anyway, let's go…I'm hungry anyway" He said as he began walking. Naruto ran up beside Sasuke and began to laugh.

"Seriously though, you should have seen your face….it was priceless."

Once Naruto and Sasuke entered the restaurant the others were already there. Naruto had a red mark under his left eye while Sasuke looked irritated.

"'Bout time you showed up!" a loud Kiba shouted. Shikamaru sighed as he took a sip of his drink.

"You can't be quiet, can you?" He asked the dog master. Kiba just laughed and reclined in his chair.

"Maybe that's why Hinata doesn't like you" Choji said slyly as he and Shino chuckled at his joke. Kiba almost fell out of his chair and looked back to Naruto, who was laughing as he and Sasuke sat down.

"No worries Kiba…I don't like her like that." Naruto said with a smile. Kiba chuckled and smirked back.

"She's gonna be heartbroken when she finds out…" Choji said softly.

"Then Kiba can pick up the pieces" Sasuke said softly as he took a sip of his drink, which had just arrived. Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Women aren't even really worth the trouble…" Shikamaru said simply. The others looked to him confused.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Choji asked. Shikamaru sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I find that the moment a woman starts to like you she becomes jealous, exacting, suspicious, and a damn nuisance." Shikamaru explained, "And I find the moment that I start to like a woman I become, selfish and tyrannical…" Shikamaru chuckled at the look on his friends faces.

"So…you don't trust women?" Kiba asked softly. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"It's just that…well, right now I'm a confirmed bachelor and likely to remain so…after all, you see…"

The others leaned in slightly to listen to his words.

"I'm an Ordinary man…Who desires nothing more, than just the ordinary chance." Shikamaru began to sing lightly as he ran his fingers along the table as if they were a person.

_"To live exactly as he likes and do precisely what he wants...An average man am I, of no eccentric whim, who likes to live his life, free of strife, doing whatever he thinks is best, for him…" _Shikamaru stretched and laid himself back. With a slight nod of agreement the others began to talk amongst themselves.

"You sure Shikamaru?" Naruto asked softly. Shikamaru nodded and smiled.

"…It a very simple life…But…" the others look to him on surprise, "_Let a woman in your life and your serenity is through!_" Shikamaru, being on the end, stands and begins to walk around the table, leaning on it as he explains to the others,"_She'll redecorate your home, from the cellar to the dome, and then go on to the enthralling fun of overhauling you_" He walked towards the wall and points to it as he sings "_...Let a woman in your life, and you're up against a wall, make a plan and you will find, she has something else in mind, and so rather than do either you do something else that neither likes at all!_"

The others were getting confused, where did Shikamaru get all this "Knowledge" from? "_You want to talk of Keats or Milton, she only wants to talk of love, you go to see a play or ballet, then you explain what's going on! Oh…Let a woman in your life and you invite eternal strife!_"

He sighed as he walked back to the table, wiggling his fingers in front of them as he sings the next bit. "_Let them buy their wedding bands for those anxious little hands…_" He pounded the table lightly as he points to his mouth, "_I'd be equally as willing for a dentist to be drilling than to ever let a woman in my life!_" Shikamaru seemed to calm down then as he sat back down and looked to the others. The others begin to eat slowly, thinking Shikamaru's ran is done. As they do, Shikamaru begins to start up again.

"I'm a very gentle man, even tempered and good natured whom you'll never hear complain_, who has the milk of human kindness by the quart in every vein, a patient man am I, down to my fingertips, the sort who never could, ever would, let an insulting remark escape his lips, just a very gentle man..._" Choji sighed as he leaned over to the others.

"Lair…" He said softly, causing the others to laugh, even the normally silent Sasuke. Shikamaru sighed and looked to them.

"But, l_et a woman in your life! And patience hasn't got a chance!_" He stood up again and looked to everyone else, "_She will beg you for advice, your reply will be concise she will listen very nicely, then go out and do precisely what she wants!_" He sighed and sat down again.

"_You are a man of grace and polish, who never spoke, above a hush…_"

"Like Shino…" Kiba muttered.

"_Now all at once you're using language, that would make Naruto blush!_" He sighed and leaned back in his chair, "_Oh, let a woman in your life…and you're plunging in a knife!_" He pulled out a Kunai and slammed it onto the table for emphasis, "_Let the others of my sex…Tie the knots around their necks…_" He turned to Naurto and whispered lightly so only he and Sasuke could hear, since they were the only ones at the table who knew of Kyubi, "_I'd prefer the Akatsuki to turn me into Kyubi than to ever let a woman in my life!_"

The others stopped eating and looked to Shikamaru.

"Are you quite done?" Shino asked irritated. Shikamaru had never gone on such a rant before. Choji looked to his friend worried.

"Yeah, did something happen to you Shikamaru?" He asked softly. Shikamaru sighed.

"Never mind…" Shikamaru said softly as he looked down at his untouched food.

((For those of you listening to the song, pause it here...don't worry it'll start up again lol))

As the group finished eating they said their goodbyes and began to walk their separate ways. Shikamaru and Choji walked towards the meeting place of their team.

"Ino wanted to talk to you about something Shikamaru" Choji said simply. Shikamaru grunted and looked to the sky.

"So troublesome…" He sighed and looked to Choji, "Sorry about at the restaurant"

"Don't worry about it" Choji chuckled and shook his head, "But…What happened to bring that on?" Shikamaru sighed and looked up to the sky.

"Temari…" He said softly. Choji cocked an eyebrow slightly, confused.

"What about her?" Shikamaru shook his head.

"No, forget it, I won't be like dad, I won't need a woman" He said to himself as he sighed and shook his head.

((Start the music again folks!))

"_Choji…I'm a quiet living man, who prefers to spend the evening in the silence of his room, who likes an atmosphere as restful as an undiscovered tomb. A pensive man am I, of philosophical joys, who likes to meditate, contemplate, free from humanities mad inhuman noise, just a quiet living man..._" Choji sighed, he was getting nowhere with this guy…

"Shikamaru…maybe if you actually let a woman in your life, you might see that that things aren't as bad as you say they are…" Shikamaru looked to Choji as if he had just grown another head.

"_Let a woman in your life! Then your sabbatical is through, in a line that never ends comes an army of her friends, come to jabber and to chatter and to tell her what the matter is with YOU!_" He pointed to himself as he growled and began to pace in the street. "_She'll have a booming boisterous family, who will descend on you en mass, she'll have a large barbarian mother, with a voice that shatters glass_" In exasperation he throws his hands into the air. He turns to Choji, walking menacingly towards him.

"_Let a woman in your life? Let a woman in your life! Let a woman in your life?" _Shikamaru growled as he turned suddenly away and sighed, collecting himself"_I shall never let a woman in my life._" He sighed and began walking off towards the meeting place. Choji sighed when Shikamaru was finally gone.

"…Ok, so you're in love, aren't you?" Choji said softly.

**Act 1 : Scene 4**

Sakura Haruno giggled as she, Ino, and Ten-Ten walked through the streets of Konoha. Ever since Sasuke was brought back Sakura and Naruto haven't needed to go on any missions. She smiled as Ino told another story of her team mates.

"So when they finally got to the meeting" Ino continued, "Shikamaru looked like he had just gotten into fifteen fights on the way here, and Choji just looked _really_ confused." She smiled and turned to Ten-Ten, "Choji says he's in love but he won't admit it."

"He's in love? With who?" Sakura asked. Ten-Ten smiled.

"I bet it's with Temari-san, isn't it?" Ino stopped walking as she looked to the ground. Ten-Ten and Sakura looked behind to see Ino behind them, looking sad.

"I suppose that would be true, wouldn't it?" she asked softly, she sighed and closed her eyes. Ten-Ten walked to her younger friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Ino?" Ino sighed and looked up with a smile.

"Of course I am!" she walked towards Sakura and grabber her arm, "Anyway, so I asked Choji what had happened, and it turned out that he had gone on this giant rant…" Ino's voice trailed off, leaving Ten-Ten behind. She sighed and looked towards where Ino had left.

"You'd better tell him…I hope you know that…" She said simply as she followed after them.

**Act 1 : Scene 5**

"So she doesn't like Sasuke anymore?" Kiba asked as he, Naruto, and Shino walked down the street.

"Yeah" Naruto said as he looked ahead. He was walking in-between Shino and Kiba, "I found out about a month or so ago…She was standing on the roof of the academy, where she, Sasuke and I first became a team…she looked so sad…"

"What happened? And did she even know you were there?" Shino asked softly, his hood down now, since he had no real reason to keep it up.

"Are you calling me a stalker!" Naruto asked irritated.

"Yes…" Shino said simply, causing Kiba to laugh and Naruto to sigh, slumping his shoulders, "But that's beside the point…Did she or didn't she?"

"…No, I was going to ask her to get a bite to eat, to celebrate the end of my training, but when I got there I heard her talking–"

"Talking? What was she saying? Who was she talking to?" Kiba asked. Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he sighed.

"I was getting there…" Kiba nodded as he and Shino sat down on a bench, near the playground outside the academy. Naruto sat down on a swing that was near enough to talk to them normally and they could hear him.

"Anyway," Naruto began, "She was standing on the top of the academy…"

Naruto walked slowly towards the pink hair kunoichi, who didn't seem to even notice his presence. He grinned lightly as he was about to shout out, but something stopped him…she was talking to herself…Naruto stopped a listened for a moment before he ducked behind a pillar, to listen better and not be seen.

"…So you're really gone are you?" Sakura said softly, looking to the sky, "I knew you were but…no mater what I had always hoped…" She sighed and shook her head.

"I told you I loved you Sasuke…And back then I thought I meant it…" Naruto's eyes widened slightly, where was this going?

"Sasuke…" tears began to fall down Sakura's cheeks as she looked up to the sky, "You took away my childhood! I spent all my time waiting for you, watching you, trying to get your attention! …And it was all a waist of my time…" Naruto felt something tug at his heart. He felt for the pink haired kunoichi, he knew EXACTLY how she felt…Softly, she began to sing to a very slow, and soft tune.

"_There's a fine, fine line…between a lover and a friend; there's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; and you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love, and a waste of time…_"

Naruto sighed, saddened by Sakura's words. He didn't know if there was anything he could do to help her…Sakura sighed and turned around, crossing her arms and looking down. Naruto made sure he was hidden before he watched her.

"_There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; and there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, but there's a fine, fine line between love, and a waste of your time._"

Sakura turned back to the sky and began to shout/sing to wherever Sasuke was.

"_And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore! I don't think that you even know what you're looking for! For my own sanity, I've got to close the door and walk away...Oh..._"

More tears began to fall down Sakura's cheeks as she looked down and placed her hands on the railing.

"_There's a fine, fine line between together and not; and there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got… You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime!_"

Naruto came out from his hiding spot and began to walk towards her.

"_There's a fine, fine line! Between love…and a waste of…time…_"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked softly. Sakura turned suddenly, trying to hide her tears. Naruto sighed softly and took her into a hug. Normally Sakura would have pushed him away…but this time, she didn't. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder…They stood like that for a moment until Sakura stopped crying and looked up at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan…" He said softly. Sakura nodded and touched his shoulder lightly before she began walking off.

"Thank you, Naruto" Sakura said before she left, turning towards him, "For everything…"

The others looked at Naruto in slight shock as he finished his story. Shino was the first to regain his senses as he asked another question.

"Does Sasuke know?" Naruto nodded.

"He and Sakura talked a day after he returned and things started going back to normal. They're friends now, and that's all Sakura wants to be, after all he put her through…"

Kiba nodded as he stood up and stretched.

"Well, we've got to go find Hinata, we'll see you later Naruto!" Shino looked at his friend and team-mate with confusion.

"…We do?" Kiba looked down to Shino irritated as Naruto laughed.

"Maybe Kiba's just trying to find a reason to see Hinata." Kiba turned his glare to Naruto as he grabbed Shino by the arm and dragged him towards Hinata's estate. Naruto chuckled to himself as he stood and began walking back towards his own apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**((Why am I still writing this? Because I can't help myself…The next chapter has three songs in it…sorry for those who don't like it:**

"**Obsession" – Jekyll and Hyde – Sasuke**  
"**I'm not that Girl" – Wicked – Ino  
**"**Stranger in this World" – Taboo – Naruto and Gaara**

**Act 1 : Scene 6**

"This place is boring…" an irritated Temari stated as she and her younger brother sat in a large carriage. Their village wouldn't allow the Kazekage to travel alone or just with Kankuro and Temari anymore, ever since the events with Akatsuki. She sighed once more as her brother, the Kazekage watched her with emotionless eyes.

"We're here on official business, regarding the Chunin exams…We're not hear for a good time…" He spoke clearly and simply, with a hint of playfulness in the back of his voice. Temari just grunted and gave her younger brother a sly look.

"And you seeing Naruto again doesn't have anything to do with it?" Gaara just sighed and looked away.

"…I wish to ask him something…" was all he said. Temari chuckled and went back to looking out the window. She had come here a few times in the past month…and each time she came here she would be stuck working with her "troublesome partner" as she had taken to calling him. She sighed and closed her eyes, wondering if he would be at this meeting…him being a Chunin and all.

"What is it you want to ask Naruto anyway?" Temari asked, suddenly interested. Gaara turned to face her and sighed.

"It's nothing…"

"Hold it brother…Kankuro said you were starting to let your feelings out more, don't stop on us now" Gaara sighed and looked to his "sister".

"…Naruto is the only one I know of that has gone through the same thing that I've been through…" Temari nodded, listening, "I wanted to…ask him if he could teach me, how he managed to turn out the way he did." Temari was silent for a moment before she moved over to his side of the carriage and patted his shoulder lightly.

"I think you turned out alright…aside from a few problems when we were younger…but Kankuro and I, and all the village seems to like you just the way you are" She smiled at him as Gaara flashed her one of his rare smiles. He nodded to her as the carriage stopped and the doors opened, allowing them to exit. Temari stepped out first to see a grouping of Ninja surrounding the Hokage. Among them she noticed was Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, and the lately returned Sasuke. She grinned darkly at Shikamaru who merely blushed slightly and turned away, causing Temari to look at the boy confused.

"Welcome, Kazekage" Tsunade said as she bowed to him. Gaara bowed back respectfully and nodded to the others, and locked eyes with Naruto. Naruto grinned and gave him a slight wave, until he was smacked lightly on the back of his head by Sakura. Gaara chuckles lightly under his breath and looked back to Tsunade.

"Thank you Hokage Tsunade" He turned to the men and women who had escorted him and waved his hand, signaling them to leave him. They left quickly while Temari stayed behind. With a slight chuckle Tsunade put an arm around Gaara's shoulders and ushered him into the Hokage's building. Gaara blushing and looking very confused by this interaction looked to Naruto, who merely laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Temari chuckled and followed after his younger brother and the group that was with him.

**Act 1 : Scene 7**

Inside the Hokage's office the group of seven sat or stood dispersed around the room. Tsunade stood behind her desk, and Shikamaru stood behind her, as if a guardian. Temari stood beside Gaara as Sakura and Naruto stood near the window with Sasuke beside Sakura, leaning against the wall.

"Now then…" Tsunade smiled and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a cup. As she poured it into the cup she offered it to Gaara, who rose and hand and shook his head. Tsunade shrugged and drank the cup in one gulp. As she finished she looked to Gaara.

"About the Chunin exams…We've decided that the forest of death has become too dangerous as of late. Last year we only had three teams make it to the final test…" she trailed of and sighed, "so, I'm thinking that perhaps we should change where the second part of the Chunin exams will be taken."

Gaara nodded and folded his hands in his lap, "I have talked with my council, and they agreed with your letter…so where is it that you have decided?" Tsunade took another sip of sake before she sighed.

"A place that Yamato himself has built. He calls it "Destiny's Forest". It has traps, creatures, and rivers, everything we need for the Chunin exams." Gaara nodded, thinking this over for a moment before the door opened. There stood the last two people Tsunade wanted to see. She groaned as everyone looked to see the two heads of the Konoha Council. Tsunade stood, as did Gaara.

"What is it you want?" She asked softly. The old man walked in as he glared over at the three Chunins near the balcony. He coughed and looked to Tsunade.

"The council has come to a decision about the subject we asked you about yesterday" as he stated this Tsunade pounded her desk.

"I told you that no mater what you decided I would still say NO!" she shouted, causing everyone in the room, minus Gaara, to jump lightly. The old woman stepped forward and began to speak calmly.

"Yes, but the Council has the ability to override the Hokage when we have a 2/3's vote yes two times…and we did" Tsunade grunted softly, but said nothing. The old woman went on, "Naruto Uzumaki" she turned to look at him and Naruto straitened, "And Sasuke Uchia" Sasuke nodded, but didn't move, "The Council has decided to put you through a test". Sasuke straitened at this.

"A test? What kind of test?" Sasuke asked, looking to them. Sakura looked to Naruto and Sasuke, worried.

"We wish to find out" The old man said as Tsunade looked like she was about to rip his head off, "where you loyalties lie…" As this was said Naruto's eyes flared and he tried to jump forward, only to be stopped by Sakura and Sasuke.

"What?! You want to test ME!" He shouted. The old woman took a step back as the Old man stood near his wife. Sasuke was along the same lines as Naruto. Himself, he could understand, but NARUTO? He had stayed in the village, fought for the village numerous times…why would they want to test him…just because of Kyuubi?

"This is exactly what we mean!" The woman shouted, "you are getting so violent, what is that _thing_ were to come out in you and just attack us!"

Naruto growled and pushed himself out of Sakura and Sasuke's grip. He glared at the two Council members before he spoke.

"I'll take your stupid test…and I'll prove to you whom I belong to…I belong to the village…not the Kyuubi" He stormed from the office, with Sakura and Sasuke rushing after him. Shikamaru turned to them and began to walk after his friends.

"…If you don't trust Naruto yet…you're even more troublesome than I first thought…" Shikamaru said as he rushed out the door after his friends.

**Act 1 : Scene 8**

"Naruto, Naruto wait!" Sakura's voice shouted out as Naruto stormed from the Hokage's building.

"How can they? Huh?! How can they?!" He asked as he turned to Sakura. Shikamaru and Sasuke were behind her. As they neared, Naruto growled and paced around in a circle.

"They want to test me?! How can they say that after all the things I've done for this village, they STILL don't trust me!?" He growled again as turned towards them. They looked at Naruto with a looks of confusion. They were as upset as he was…but they just didn't show it on their sleeves.

"Naruto you have to calm down, you'll be with Sasuke, right?" Sakura said, trying to calm the blond shinobi down. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as Temari ran up to them.

"And Gaara as well" She said simply. The whole group turned to her confused; Naruto was the most confused though.

"But they're not testing Gaara…Why would he go?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"You missed what happened cause you left" she replied and nodded as she walked forward.

"Gaara told those two old crazies that if they were going to test you, then he would go too…he was pretty pissed" Naruto smiled at the thought of his friend and then looked to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry; you must be pissed off too, about being tested huh?" He said. Sasuke shook his head and smirked lightly.

"I should be…but I'm not, I can understand why they'd test me…" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah…" he said, which then caused Sasuke to send a punch to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto chuckled and looked to Temari, "Where's Gaara now, anyway?" Temari shrugged and shook his head.

"He left the room after I did, so I don't know where he went exactly." Naruto sighed and looked to the others.

"I'm gonna go find Gaara…I've got to thank him…" he said softly. Sakura and the others nodded as Naruto walked off. Sakura watched him go until he had entered the building again. Sasuke chuckled to himself as Temari and Shikamaru left to do whatever it was Tsunade had ordered them.

"…So you've moved on to Naruto huh?" Sasuke asked with a small hint of playfulness in his voice. Sakura turned towards him, a bright pink on her face.

"I did not! …I mean, I…Oh" She sighed exasperated as she stormed off, he face still red. Sasuke chuckled and walked off on his own. As he wandered through the village a sudden movement caught his eye. A flash of black, a spray of red…

"It couldn't be" Sasuke said softly as he stopped, looking back to where he had seen it. A figure ran, black robe with red clouds on it, through the people…he looked back to stare at Sasuke with his red eyes.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted as he followed the figure, running through people and activating his own Sharengan. A few minutes of running and Itachi ran down a lone alley. Not thinking about it, Sasuke followed after him. Reaching the end of the alley, there was a large wall at the end…no where to go but up…

Sasuke looked around him, and then jumped; trying to find any sight of his brother…he was gone…

"Kuso…" Sasuke swore as he landed back on the ground. Is Sharengan deactivated as he began to walk out of the alley…but a voice stopped him.

"Poor little Sasuke…" the voice said. Sasuke turned sharply and looked around him.

"Who's there?!" he shouted. The voice laughed.

"Lost and all alone, not knowing what to do…that's not how I trained you…" the voice became clear to Sasuke in that instant. Sasuke turned and saw the figure of Orochimaru standing there, his cold, yellow eyes staring into Sasuke soul.

"…What are you doing here?!" Sasuke shouted, taking a few steps back, preparing himself. Orochimaru grinned and said nothing as the wind blew the figure away as if particles of dust.

"I'm not Sasuke-kun…I'm not…" his voice trailed off as Sasuke fell to the ground, a great pain filling his mind.

"Damn…What's…happening to me?" He asked softly, staring up to the sky, "I've been…so obsessed with killing my brother, has he…have they both done something to me…?"

Soft music begins as Sasuke falls back, looking out to the sky, and backing up to the wall.

"_What streak of madness lies inside of me? …What is the truth my fears, conceal?_" Sasuke, now leaning against the wall, looked to his hands, "_What evil force, is doing this to me? What darker side of me…does it reveal…?_" Sasuke sighs and looks up to the sky, leaning back even more, "_What is, this strange obsession, that's tearing me apart…? Some strange…deranged expression, of what's in, my heart?!_"

Sasuke stood and closed his eyes, beginning to walk towards the entryway of the alley.

"_Am I the man…That I appear to be…_" He looks to the people as they walk by, "_Or am I someone I don't know…I fear those monsters, drawing near to me…becoming clear to see…_" Sasuke looked up to see Shikamaru walking past with Temari, "_Will what I fear to be…Be so…_"

**Act 1 : Scene 9**

"Look, all I'm saying is that your threat wasn't very…well, threatening. If you wanted to scare them you should have told them you would kill them" Temari said simply as she and Shikamaru walked down the street. Shikamaru sighed and touched his forehead lightly.

"And I'm saying that I was looking out for my job…I kind of like teaching at the Academy…"

"With the Hokage there they wouldn't have done anything…she was thinking the same thing too and you know it!"

"Troublesome woman, you have to make things more difficult don't you?" Shikamaru grumbled as Temari laughed at his statement.

"You're the one that's dragging this out farther than it should go, if I didn't know any better I'd think you just enjoy arguing with me…" Shikamaru's face turned a light pink and sighed.

"Whatever…let's just find Yomato and tell him they've decided to use his field…" Temari shrugged and walked long in silence…until…

"Hey! Shikamaru!" a young, blond Kunoichi yelled out as she ran towards him. She stopped suddenly though, noticing who he was with, "Oh…sorry, I didn't know I was interrupting" she muttered in a hushed voice, "Didn't mean to come in on your date…" Shikamaru, not hearing it, simply turned and smirked.

"Hey Ino, What's going on?" Ino looked to them and sighed.

"Choji and I were going to get together to go visit the Memorial, do you want to come with us?" Shikamaru looked like he wanted to, but he turned to Temari and sighed.

"Sorry, Temari and I are on a mission for the Hokage, if I get done with it soon, then I'll see you guys there, alright?" Shikamaru touched Ino's shoulder lightly and smirked while looking at her. Ino blushed brightly and looked down while Shikamaru let go. Ino looked disappointed but nodded. Shikamaru turned to walk away but Temari took a few steps towards Ino.

"I heard that, by the way" she chuckled lightly as she smirked and turned, walking towards Shikamaru. Ino sighed and closed his eyes.

"Damn…" she muttered as she began to walk away.

As light music began to play Ino walked along the streets of Konoha, not sure of where she was going but she was going none the less…

"_Hands touch…Eyes meet…Sudden silence, sudden heat._" She smiled and turned around happily, "_Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl…_" She stopped spinning as she neared a bridge, the same bridge that Team 7 would meet on.

"_He could be that boy…but I'm not that girl…_" she sighed and leaned against the railing, looking down at her reflection in the water. As she sang the next part she saw images of her and Shikamaru when they were younger, just starting out with their team. She smiled as the memories changed to fantasies, as she watched her and Shikamaru get married, and have kids…

"_Don't dream, too far…Don't lose sight of, who you are…_" She shook her head and turned away from the water, "_Don't remember that rush of joy…He could be that boy…but I'm not that girl!_" As she continued singing, a figure walked towards the bridge, his black sunglasses gleaming slightly in the sun, even though they were covered in his hood. He watched and listened silently, leaning against the poll, a small, black umbrella in his hand.

"_Every so often, we long to steal, to a land of what might have been…_" she sighed softly, "_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in…_" a tear fell down her cheek as she swiftly whipped it away.

"_Blithe smile, lithe limb, she who's winsome, she wins him_" She touched her hair lightly and sighed, "_Gold hair with a gentle curl, that's the girl he chose…only heaven knows…Why I'm not that girl…_" She shook her head as she leaned her back against the railing.

"_Don't wish…don't start…Wishing only, wounds the heart…I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl…There's a girl I know…and he loves her so…I'm not…that girl…_" the music stopped as Ino sighed and whipped her eyes again. With a light footstep the figure walked towards her. He pulled his umbrella up and opened his, covering himself. Ino looked over, seeing the movement and gasped lightly.

"Did…you hear that?" the figure chuckled, but his face didn't change much.

"Yes…sorry" Shino said simply. Ino sighed and looked up at his umbrella.

"Why do you-?" Cutting her off Shino replied.

"It's going to rain…they told me so" Ino watched him confused, and then looked up to the sky to see that it was fairly clear. She chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Sure your bugs aren't going senile?" as she said this there was a light rumble. She looked up and saw the sky getting very dark, very quick. As the rain began to fall down on her she glared over at Shino, who smirked lightly. He held out his umbrella lightly.

"Do you want to be dry?" Ino glared for a moment before she turned around.

"Who cares if we get wet" she said simply. As she was walking away she looked back to see Shino turn and walk the other way. She smiled lightly and continued her way home.

"What…was that?" she asked herself softly.

**Act 1 : Scene 10**

Naruto turned a corner in the large building the Hokage lived in to find a large, study like room. In it, he saw Gaara, who was staring out the window as the rain began to fall. Naruto smirked and walked towards him.

"I finally found you" He said softly, walking up behind him. Gaara turned, slightly startled, but smirked lightly at whom he called a brother.

"The rain is interesting…there's not much of it in Suna" Naruto nodded, agreeing as he leaned against the other side of the window. He turned his head to look out the window as he spoke next.

"…Thanks, by the way" Gaara turned to him, confused, "I heard about what you said…saying you'd accompany me and Sasuke…It, means a lot to me." Gaara, now understanding, nodded and looked back out the window.

"When I became Kazekage, I told myself I wouldn't allow anyone to be treated as I was treated when I was younger…I would be sure to allow them to grow up happy…like you" Naruto smirked and shook his head.

"I wasn't all that happy…sure I put on a happy front, but I was a lot like you in the end…" He said softly, "If it weren't for Iruka-Sensei and Sandaime-sama I probably would have ended up…well…" Gaara nodded "In truth we were both strangers to the villages we lived in…no mater how hard we tried, you know?"

"Naruto-san" Naruto turned to him confused, "I want to ask you…What made you and me so different? Why did you grow up…wanting to protect everyone?" Naruto smirked and shook his head lightly.

"…Sakura-chan" He said simply. Gaara turned to him, confused as Naruto explained, "When I was little, I saw this pink haired girl getting picked on and made fun of…I felt bad because I was like that too. When she was crying I cried, and when she was happy, I was happy…It was strange" He sighed and closed his eyes, "And then suddenly, she changed. She started hanging out with Ino more and she became more self-confident. I was happy, yet sad at the same time…she was the first person I ever realizing I loved, and I wanted to protect her…with everything I had" He turned to Gaara, who watched his friend with a newfound respect.

"…I've…never had someone like that" He said softly. Naruto smirked and touched his shoulder.

"You will, just don't go looking for it, it'll come to you" Gaara nodded and smirked lightly. After a moment he sighed and looked back out the window.

"When I was young I always felt out of place…always I blamed mother for my problems, after Yashamaru attacked me I felt…so alone…" Naruto sighed, nodding.

"I felt the same way…so don't worry, you're not alone in this anymore…right?" He smiled as Gaara nodded, though his face didn't seem to change. Light music began to play as Gaara sighed and watched the rain.

"When I was young I would…" He sighed and closed his eyes, "_I had turned my back on my life for as long as I could…_" He looked to Naruto, "_I would wish on a star, but I wondered if it even would…_" Naruto finished it for him.

"If it would do anything?" Gaara nodded as he continued.

"_They say I'm fragile and clever you know, and this universe just leaves me cold. I'm just hanging around here, I'm longing for someone to hold…_" Gaara looked up to the sky outside the window as the rain came pouring down.

"_You always knew, didn't you mother? You always knew, as mothers often do…you always knew, didn't you mother? I was a stranger, in this world…_" Naruto looked out the window as well, watching the rain fall. Naruto began to sing while Gaara looked to him, listening.

"_The life that I lead then was never quite part of my plan…_" He smirked and looked to Gaara, "_They would leave me to ruin, but I always know who I am_".

"Back then…" Naruto began, "_I was fragile and clever you see, and their universe just left me cold…_" He looked back out the window, "_I'm just hanging around here, I'm longing for someone to hold…_" Naruto looked out to the Hokage monument, specifically at the face of the Yondaime.

"_You always knew, didn't you father? You always knew, as fathers often do. You always knew, didn't you father, I'd be a stranger, in this world…_" Gaara sighed and stood strait, turning fully to Naruto.

"_Whoever told you that these were the days of our lives?_" Naruto nodded and sang back.

"_The sweet boys they crumble, and the wicked ones rise and survive_" Gaara nodded and touched Naruto's shoulder as Naruto grasped Gaara's.

"_And they're running our lives; yes they're running our lives!_" Gaara turned to the window as the sky began to clear up.

"_You always knew didn't you Mother?_" Naruto turned to the window as well.

"_You always knew, as mothers always do._" They both began to sing the next part.

"_You always knew didn't you Mother? I was a stranger in this world_" The sky began to clear as Naruto opened the window, letting the cool air blow in.

"_On a clear day! I can see myself for miles!_" Gaara stayed silent for a moment before he looked out the window as well.

"_Oh mother…Oh mother…_"

"_On a clear day…_" Naruto interjected.

"_Oh mother…Oh mother…_" They both looked to each other as they finished the song.

"_Oh, mother…_" Naruto and Gaara smirked at each other as they both left the room.

**((Ok, I'm done, I may go back and fix any mistakes later…but I wanted to see if people really like this is the first place, or should I just give up…))**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Those latest two Reviews got me back on track…Many thanks to you two…I had almost given up if you hadn't said something. So here's the next installment. The songs used in this chapter are as follows:**

"**Piddle, Twiddle, and Resolve" – 1776 – Jiraiya**

"**If You Were Gay" – Avenue Q – Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke**

"**On My Own" – Les Miserables – Hinata, Ten-Ten**

"**Not While I'm Around" – Sweeny Todd (Michael Ball Version) – Lee**

**One more than last time, but I wanted to get all of these off my mind. Anyway, here's the next chapter.)**

**Act 1 : Scene 11**

Jiraiya took a sip of his sake as he sat on the roof of the Hokage's building. Beside him a small toad sat, taking a sip in time with Jiraiya. The little toad looked up to the Toad Hermit with a slightly foggy eye.

"You hear them…right?" he muttered lightly. Jiraiya nodded lightly as he took another sip. Below them, through a closed window he could hear the Council of Konoha shouting about their latest decision…at least that's what Jiraiya thought at first. Now they had begun to argue about random things that probably had nothing to do with Naruto and Sasuke. He sighed and stood, causing the small frog to jump back lightly.

"…For one whole year they've been discussing so many different things for Konoha. Half of them don't even mater in the least! …A whole year, doing nothing!" He shouted to the air as he began to pace. A militaristic song began as he looked to be marching down the rooftop, while staying in line with the room. He looked up to the sky as he began to sing.

"_I do believe you've placed a curse on our, Konoha!_" Jiraiya sighed and stopped, smacking his forehead lightly, "_A curse that we here now rehearse in our, Konoha!_" He began to list things he began to list off as he motioned out with his arms, pacing again, "_A second flood, a simple famine, pelages of locusts, everywhere! Or a cataclysmic earthquake I'd accept with some despair!_" He suddenly stopped and looked to the sky, motioning down to the room below.

"_But no, you sent the Council! Good Gods, now, was that fair?!_" He sighed and sat back down, the toad jumping back towards him. Jiraiya looked to him and began again; "_I say this with humility in, Konoha_" He motioned up to the sky once more as he sang the next line, "W_e're your responsibility in, Konoha! If you don't want to see us hanging from some damned Sound Village hill, if you don't want to see the voice of Naruto forever still, then Gods, please, get thee to it! For the Council, never will!_"

With a grunt Jiraiya stood again, pacing again as he sang with his hands, motioning out with each word, "_You see, they piddle, twiddle, and resolve, not one damn thing do they solve, piddle, twiddle, and resolve, nothing's ever solved in foul, fetid, fuming, foggy, filthy…Konoha!_"

Gamakichi, the small toad, jumped towards Jiraiya, who had once again come to a halt, standing there thinking.

"Now, it's not that bad, is it?" Gamakichi asked. Jiraiya thought about it and, after a moment was about to agree before a head poked out of the window from down below.

"_Someone oughta open up a window!_" Jiraiya's eye twitched lightly before he yelled down at them, "Shut up!"

"You see? They only care about themselves!" He said as he began to walk off, leaving Gamakichi by himself.

"_They may sit here for years and years in, Konoha! These indecisive grenadiers of our, Konoha! They can't agree on what is right and wrong or what is good or bad; I'm convinced the only purpose this Council ever had was to gather here, specifically! To drive me and Tsunade, mad!_" He stopped when he reached the end of the roof, just standing on the edge, looking up to the sky.

"_You see, they piddle, twiddle, and resolve, not one damn thing do they solve, piddle, twiddle, and resolve, nothing's ever solved in foul, fetid, fuming, foggy, filthy…Konoha!_"

"_Jiraiya, calm, is that you carrying on? Calm…_" A voice said behind Jiraiya, causing him to turn to see Tsunade standing there. He sighed and looked back out.

"I know you're as pissed at I am Tsunade" Tsunade sighed and clenched her fist.

"Hai…But action is what's going to change there minds, not yelling at the sky"

Jiraiya chuckled before he looked back to Tsunade, his cheeks slightly tinted from the Sake, "I was singing…" Tsunade sighed and chuckled, touching his shoulder.

"…So…Got anymore of that Sake left?"

"Not if Gamakichi drank it all…" Tsunade chuckled again and nodded, looking down as she saw a pair of heads moving down the darkened streets of Konoha.

"…Naruto doesn't seem to look worried…" Jiraiya shook his head and looked down at the two as well.

"He and Sasuke must be going to that party…what was it again? New years?"

"Kind of…One year since Naruto brought Sasuke back…"

"Oh yeah…Naruto was pretty happy with himself after that one…"

"Sasuke was knocked out though…" Tsunade said with a smile. Jiraiya chuckled and shook his head.

"He won't admit it…"

**Act 1 : Scene 12**

Sasuke growled as he was pushed forward by his friend and partner, Naruto. He was wearing a dark blue, button down shirt along with a pair of black pants. Naruto, on the other hand was wearing a nice, forest green shirt with a pair of brown pants, of course, there was a slight bit of orange on his shirt, a lettering of a K, standing for Konoha.

"I honestly don't see how a party is going to help you and me prepare for the trial the council has planed for us…"

"Oh c'mon Sasuke-baka, it does sound like it's gonna be a good time, you can't deny that…and Sakura-chan'll be there, with a nice, tight dress…" Naruto's nose began bleeding lightly as Sasuke turned to look at the blond Shinobi. With a sigh the dark Uchiha placed a cloth under Naruto's nose.

"You've been around Jiraiya too long Dobe…" Sasuke said irritated, making the blond suddenly seem to return to life as he whipped his nose and shook his head, pointing his finger.

"Well what about you?! You're saying NOTHING happened from you being with Orochimaru? Huh?!" Sasuke suddenly got quiet, even more so than usual as he turned and put his hands in his pockets. Naruto watched his friend go confused before he ran up, standing in front of him.

"Hey…Sorry man…" He said scratching the back of his head, "I guess that was out of line…huh?" Sasuke sighed as he walked past Naruto.

"It's fine…let's go…"

"Hello Friends!" a sudden voice shouted out at Naruto and Sasuke's side as they turned, seeing a black haired young man running towards them. Sasuke's eyes twitched at him for a moment before Naruto broke down in a giant fit of laughter.

"S-Sai! What are you wearing!?" Naruto choked out. Sai looked down at his clothes confused. He was wearing a dark purple tuxedo with a shirt that seemed to puff out in the chest with frills. He straitened his purple bowtie and shrugged.

"I read in a book that when you go to a party you are to dress to your best…this was the best I could get on such short notice…for Miss Beautiful only told me of the party this morning."

Sasuke and Naruto looked to each other, Sasuke showing a look of confusion.

"He means Ino" Naruto explained, making Sasuke sighed and nod. He had heard about Sai's problems with…socializing….

"Well, it's too late now…" Naruto said as he walked to Sai before he reached up and pulled off the bow tie, "Loose that and it looks better…sort of…" He said with a shrug as he began walking back towards their destination. Sasuke turned to Naruto with a chuckle.

"And you think I'm gay?" he muttered, causing Naruto the hold in some laughter.

"Yeah, but you see, now you two can share tips or…something" He said, cause Sasuke to glare at the blond as Sai caught up to the duo.

"I'm actually quite fond of females, so I believe that I would not be, as you put it, gay." Sai said simply. Naruto chuckled and looked to Sasuke.

"Looks like you're alone then Sasuke!" Sasuke growled and turned to Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, I am straight, not gay, no mater what you may think! So this conversation is over!"

"Oh C'mon Sasuke-"

"Over!" Sasuke shouted, stopping and turning to the two of them. Naruto chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head.

"…Well…Ok, but just so you know" Naruto put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, causing the Uchiha to look at the blond confused. A soft, whimsical melody began to play.

"_If you were gay_" Sasuke growled, pulling away from Naruto, "_That'd be ok! I mean cause hey, I'd like you anyway_" Naruto chased after Sasuke, who continued to glare at the boy, "_Because you see, if it were me! I would feel to say, that I was gay, but I'm not gay_" Sasuke turned right before Naruto said the last part, acting all innocent.

"Naruto…I just want to keep going…alright?"

"Fine" Naruto nodded. Sasuke nodded back and turned, only to come face to face with Sai, who was staring at him with a very thoughtful look, his hand on his chin. A few moments pass before Sasuke finally get irritated enough to shout.

"What?!" Sai smirked.

"_If you were queer_" Sasuke groaned as Sai smirked, continuing the song, "_We'd still be here, Year after year, because you're dear to me_"

"I am?" Sasuke muttered lightly.

"_And I know that you, would accept me too!_"

"I would?" Sai nodded and, as he was beginning to say the next to last part, he got a very feminine voice to come out of his mouth.

"_If I told you today, "Hey, guess what? I'm gay!" But I'm not gay…_" Naruto grinned and ran up to the two of them, beginning to sing again.

"_I'm happy! Just being with you_!"

"I'm don't care, I don't care" Sasuke muttered as he closed his eyes and covered his ears.

"_So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys!_" Sai yelled the last part into his ear, catching Sasuke's attention easily.

"That's just wrong!"

"Maybe, but…" Naruto began as he and Sai began to do a small, two man kick line, right in front of Sasuke.

"_If you were gay_" They sang together, Sasuke groaning in the background, "_I'd shout, hurray! And here I'd stay! But I wouldn't get in your way!_" Naruto and Sai broke apart as they ran to Sasuke.

"_You can count on me_" Naruto sang, "_To always be! Beside you every day_"

"_To tell you it's okay_" Sai sang on Sasuke's other side.

"_You were just born that way!_"

"_And as they say, it's in your DNA!_"

"_You're Gay_!" They both finished together with Sasuke finally snapping and shouting to the two of them.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Naruto smirked and stopped singing, only stating a fact while shrugging.

"If you WERE gay" Sasuke shouted a loud groan as he punched the two ninjas in the face, ending the song indefinitely.

**Act 1 : Scene 13**

Hinata sniffed lightly as she finally stopped walking, ending up on a bridge near the edge of Konoha. She sighed lightly and leaned against the railing, looking down at the water. The others had all gathered together in a rather large restaurant. When Sasuke, Naruto, and Sai finally came, the littler gathering was in full swing. Hinata had continually tried to tell Naruto how she felt about him, getting advice from Ino that she "Had to do it soon or she might not get another chance!" Hinata sighed as she once again attempted to talk to Naruto, but was only stopped as Kiba ran to her with a soda in hand.

_"Hinata-chan! Come look at this!" Kiba said, causing Naruto to look to Hinata and then Kiba. Hinata looked to the two of them for a second before turning to Kiba._

_"One moment Kiba-kun" she started but Naruto interrupted._

_"What is it Kiba?" Kiba grinned and looked to the two of them._

_"It's a new technique that Shino showed me, I wanted to show Hinata!" Naruto nodded and looked to Hinata._

_"Why don't you go see, Hinata-chan?" Hinata looked crushed for a moment before speaking._

_"N-Naruto-kun…I just…wanted to tell you…that…" Kiba sighed and looked to Naruto and then to Hinata._

_"I get it; I'll see ya around…" He said as he walked away. Naruto reached out to Kiba for a second before looking back to Hinata._

_"Hinata…I think I know what you're going to say…but before you do…you should probably go see Kiba" Hinata blushed, but nodded, at first walking slowly towards where Kiba had gone, but then slowly turning it into a run. When Hinata finally found Kiba, he was outside the restaurant leaning against a wall._

_"Kiba-kun? I'd like to see what you wanted to show me?" Hinata asked softly, which caused Kiba to jump lightly, but then he turned away._

_"Thought you were talking to Naruto" Kiba said darkly. Hinata was taken back by the harsh tone, but took a step forward._

_"I…I came to see you, make sure you were ok…" Hinata said. Kiba shrugged._

_"I'm fine…" Hinata sighed and shook her head._

_"Kiba-kun…"_

_"Just leave me alone Hinata!" Kiba shouted, turning to face her. His face was angry as he finished what he was saying, "It's not like you care…with "Naruto-kun" here anyway…" He finished, turning away. Hinata took a step back, and then began running, she didn't know where but she just ran, tears down her eyes. Kiba turned, seeing Hinata run and cursed, calling out to her, but Hinata continued to run._

"…Why did Kiba-kun say that…?" she asked herself softly, "…I do care for him, and Shino-kun, and Shikamaru-kun…I care for all my friends…"

Kiba's words filled her mind again as she shook her head, listening to the silent sound of the river flowing.

"You feeling lonely too?" a voice said behind her as Hinata turned, looking to see a saddened Ten-Ten walking towards her. Hinata wiped away her tears and put on a happy front.

"N-no Ten-Ten, I'm….I'm just thinking, that's all" Ten-Ten gave her a skeptical look before she smiled and nodded.

"I'm not a baka Hinata, I know what Kiba said, and Neji and the others are yelling at him for it now…"

"Neji, is…yelling at Kiba-kun?" She blushed and looked to the ground. Ten-Ten smiled and placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata…you know…sometimes things aren't going to go like you want them to…remember that, it's taken Ino a while but I think she's starting to get it." Hinata nodded and looked to the older Kunoichi, chuckling lightly at her last statement.

"I-I know…But I still wish…"

"Wishes…won't make it happen, Hinata" Ten-Ten looked away, a slight tear falling down her cheek. Hinata looked to Ten-Ten, wanting to ask what was wrong…but slightly afraid as well…what could have upset her? Ten-Ten laughed and whipped away the tear.

"I'm sorry…I just got carried away…we're here about you"

"…Is it Neji…Ten-san?" Ten-Ten sighed and walked beside Hinata, leaning against the railing as well.

"No…yes…I don't know…I'm not sure how to feel anymore Hina-chan…Something Lee said…It made me think…"

"What did he say?" Hinata asked softly. Ten-Ten shook her head and said nothing.

_There was a silence between Team Gai as they walked towards the restaurant. A feeling of uneasiness fell over Ten-Ten as he eyes moved from Neji to Lee. There was something in their eyes…almost a challenge. She sighed, then again, they were always challenging each other. _

_"…You two are a bundle of fun aren't you?" she muttered lightly. Lee merely grinned and saluted her while walking._

_"I just didn't want my youthful excitement to overwhelm anyone!" Neji sighed and glared at his Taijutsu team member._

_"It wouldn't overwhelm, just annoy…"_

_"What did you say Neji?! Is that a challenge!" Neji grunted and turned towards Lee, who had stopped moving. Ten-Ten stopped moving as she looked to the two of them._

_"We're already in one, are we not?" Neji said. Lee, as if seeming to remember, nodded and turned to Ten-Ten._

_"Come Ten-Ten, let us go to the party as the good lo…friends we are!" he extended an arm, gentleman like. Without thinking Ten-Ten took a step back, slightly freaked by her friend's weird behavior._

_"Ten-Ten, let's go" Neji said, extending his arm like Lee had. Ten-Ten took his and began walking with him, leaving Lee behind. Ten-Ten turned back to look at Lee, who's head was down dejected. He balled his fist as he looked to the sky, his fist in front of him as he made a proclamation._

_"I swear Neji, you shall not win! I shall win the heart, I promise!" He shouted to the sky. Ten-Ten suddenly blushed and looked forward…what could he mean?_

Ten-Ten sighed as she finished telling Hinata what had happened.

"I suppose I understand why you are so confused then…" Hinata said softly, looking back to the water. Both of them were thinking, confused over their own feelings.

"You know…when I'm alone like this I would…" Ten-Ten began, but then blushed, looking down, "I would, pretend Neji was with me…"

Hinata smiled and nodded, "I would…pretend Naruto-kun was there with me…and it would always be here…by the river…" she finished softly as light, sad music began to play.

Hinata turned to Ten-Ten, but her eyes were now closed, as if she were day dreaming. In her mind Hinata was in a meadow, holding Naruto's hand as she walked through the flowers.

"_One my own…Pretending he's beside me, All alone…I walk with him, till morning_" she opens her eyes and smiles, spinning around in a small circle. Ten-Ten watches, interested in her younger friend's imagination, "_Without him, I feel his arms around me, and when I lose my way I close my eyes and he has found me._" Ten-Ten smiled sadly as she looked down, thinking back to her own imaginings.

"_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver._" She smiled and danced around towards Hinata, "_All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me for ever and forever!_"

Hinata smiled, but a frown soon came to her pretty face as she walked back to the railing.

"_And, I know, it's only in my mind…That I'm talking to myself and not to him!_" Ten-Ten sighed and began walking over to Hinata.

"_And although, I know that he is blind! Still I say…There's a way for us…_" Hinata looked to Ten-Ten and sighed.

"_I loved him, but now the dream is over…He is gone, the river's just, a river…_" Ten-Ten nodded and leaned against the railing, looking to Hinata.

"_Without him, the world around me changes._" Hinata and Ten-Ten began to sing together, "_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers._"

"_I loved him, and every day I'm learning, all my life, I've only been pretending!_" Ten-Ten sang/yelled. Hinata sang as well, looking down to the water.

"_Without me, his world will go on turning, a world that's full of happiness that I may never know!_" Hinata and Ten-Ten looked at each other, sadness in their eyes as they continued to sing.

"_I loved him…_" Hinata began.

"_I loved him…_"

"_I loved him…But only…On, my…own…_" they both finished as they looked at each other, sad smiles on their faces. As the song ended there was the sudden sound of barking. Hinata and Ten-Ten turned to see the giant form of Akamaru with Kiba riding on top.

"Hina-chan!" Kiba shouted as he neared her, jumping from Akamaru and running towards her. When he was a few inches in front of her he stopped and sighed, looking down, "Hinata-chan, I never meant to hurt you, I was upset about something and…and I took it out on you, please forgive me…" Kiba said quickly, looking rather embarrassed and flustered. Hinata blushed and stuttered a bit before she smiled, bowing to Kiba lightly.

"…Of course I forgive you Kiba-kun" she said with a smile, causing Kiba a grin brightly as he grabbed her hand. The contact caused Hinata's face to blush an even darker shade of red as he ran towards Akamaru.

"C'mon, we have a party to get back to!" He picked Hinata up, who yelped lightly as he put her on Akamaru in front of him. Akamaru barked before he began running back towards the party, Hinata covering her eyes and leaning into Kiba, which Kiba had no problem with.

Ten-Ten laughed as she turned away from the retreating form of Akamaru, looking back to the water.

"At least she's happy…sort of…but what about me?" she asked softly, shaking her head lightly.

"…Ten-Ten?" A voice spoke softly from behind Ten-Ten as she turned, seeing the form of Lee standing there, his hair lying neatly, instead of in the normal bowl cut. He smiled lightly as he straitened his green suit coat and walked towards Ten-Ten.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" she asked confused. Lee blushed lightly stuttered with his words.

"Well, I saw that you left the party, a-and, I was just making sure you were alright." He said simply, nodding vigorously. Ten-Ten giggled and smiled lightly.

"Well, I'm fine, so you don't have to worry…" she said as she looked back to the water, but Lee took a step closer.

"Um, Ten-Ten…"

"Yes Lee?" she asked, looking back to the Taijutsu user. Lee sighed and folded his hands behind his back.

"…I…just…well…Has Neji ever hurt you?!" He asked suddenly, taking a step forward. Ten-Ten looked surprised as she stuttered lightly.

"Wha-Lee? No, no he's never hurt me, what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, really confused. Lee sighed and walked towards her.

"It's just…Ten-Ten I…don't want to…" He smiled lightly and made the good guy pose, "Don't worry, nothing's gonna hurt you, not if I have anything to say about it!" Ten-Ten giggled lightly at her partner, not knowing if he was serious or not.

"Um…thanks Lee, but I can take care of myself-" Lee cut her off as music began to play lightly, a soft, sweet melody.

"I mean it…_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around._" Ten-Ten watched Lee as he walked towards her. He stood near her as he began to sing again.

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!_" Lee took her hand and began to sing more. Ten-Ten was blushing and actually nervous, she didn't know what to say…what to do…

"_Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while…but in time…Nothing can harm you…Not while I'm around…_" Ten-Ten stuttered again before Lee began singing again, "_Being close and being clever ain't like being true. I don't need to, I won't ever, hide a thing from you…like some..._"

"Lee, stop" Ten-Ten took her hand from his as she took a step back. She was confused…really confused. All this time she had been trying to get Neji to notice her and now…now here was Lee, telling her all this?

"Ten-Ten…I just"

"Lee, what are you talking about? Who's gonna hurt me?"

"I don't know, I just couldn't stand it if you were hurt Ten-Ten!" Ten-Ten was confused but she didn't have a chance to say more as Lee began singing again, "_Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I've got ways. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there! Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while but in time..._" Lee held the note and Ten-Ten smiled lightly, looking into his eyes, "_Nothing can harm you…not while I'm around..._" Lee took her hands in his as he looked down at her, humming lightly, as if a lullaby. Ten-Ten blushed and found herself leaning forward, but stopped.

"Um…Lee…I…" He cocked his head to the side lightly.

"What's wrong Ten-Ten…?" Ten-Ten sighed and pulled away again, smiling at Lee.

"Let's go back…ok Lee?" Ten-Ten turned and began walking, leaving Lee standing there confused. It took Lee a moment before his feet caught up with his brain as he ran towards Ten-Ten and began to make his way back to the party.

**(Alright, here's where you can get involved. There's going to be a Lee/Ten-Ten/Neji love triangle, it's up to YOU who she will end up with. So anyway, that's the next chapter, for those who do read this, I hope you enjoyed it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**((I've finally returned, thanks to the fact I have steady readers. Anyway, in this chapter there will be more singing, more plot development, and more of everyone's favorite Copy Ninja. These are the songs in this Chapter:**

"**Naruto Must Die" (This Jesus Must Die) – JC Superstar – Akatsuki**

"**We Are One" – Lion King 2: Simba's Pride – Kakashi and Sakura (Not like that, Perverted Friends…)**

"**Hymn to Him" – My Fair Lady – Shikamaru and Choji**

"**Hushabye Mountain" – Chitty Chitty Bang Bang – Yondaime (4th Hokage)**

**And now, here we begin.))**

**Act 1 : Scene 14**

"Deidara-senpai?" the voice of Tobi spoke as the blond haired Akatsuki member turned as he raised his eyebrow in interest, "Zetsu-senpai says they're ready for us now". Deidara sighed and nodded, not exactly looking like he was up to it.

"Well…let's get it over with, yeah?" he said as he walked through the large doorway. As they walked Tobi took notice of where they were. The large steel building was filled with steel pipes running through; Deidara had informed him when he had asked that they were used in transport water, among other things, throughout the city. Tobi was never actually given a rightful name of the city. When he asked his partner, the only response he got was "just call it Steel City".

Walking through the large stairway they ended up on a large balcony. Each member of Akasuki, minus their leader, stood on the balcony. Tobi grinned beneath his mask; it has been a while since the whole group was together…it was rare to seem them in this state as well. Zetsu turned from his conversation with Kakuzu and stared at the two members.

"Ah…Now…tell them" Deidara nodded as he began to speak softly.

"Uzumaki Naruto has become quite a problem. He had avoided Tobi and me at every turn, and seems to be able to avoid us through some unseen ability. It's almost as if he knows we're coming, yeah?" Tobi nodded and began to speak as well.

"He just keeps getting stronger, and if we don't do something quick he's going to end up wiping us out! And with the addition of the younger Uchiha things are going to get even more complicated." The members of Akatsuki looked to him before going off into their own thoughts.

"My baka partner is right…" music, dark as low, began as the group began to move around slowly. Kisame folded his arms and looked to Itachi, singing in a medium baritone.

"_Well Itachi, we're all waiting on you. I do believe, you know more than we do…_" Itachi said nothing as he looked over the railing at the city. Zetsu walked towards Kisame and sang in a deep, haunting bass.

"_Now Kisame, no need for questions here_" He looked to everyone else as he continued, "_We've not much time, and quite a problem here…_" There were loud shouting as the members of Akatsuki looked over the balcony to see the people moving this way and that, shouting at each other about something. It was strange that Akatsuki would choose such a populated area as their stronghold. Hidan growled lightly as he turned to the other, beginning to sing as the music changed slightly, getting a little bit faster.

"_Listen to that howling mob of_ _assholes in the street. If Uzumaki gets here, he'll bring the whole place to its knees!_" the group nodded in agreement as they all sang.

"_He is dangerous…He is dangerous…_" Deidara began singing soon afterwards as he looked to everyone else, the only female member of Akatsuki watching him intently.

"_His power has increased, I know, that much I can support_" Kakuzu looked back to the others thoughtfully as he began to sing his own opinion.

"_Perhaps, we can find a way, to get him to abort?_" he finished the next part by himself before the group sang as well, "_He is dangerous…_"

"_He is dangerous…_" The music slowed down again, underscoring as the group began to talk amongst themselves. Itachi finally spoke as he took a step towards Deidara.

"Sasuke is with him you say?" Deidara nodded.

"Tobi and I listened in on a meeting of Konoha's council hmmm? We heard them say they were sending him and Uzumaki on some type of test mission." Itachi looked away as he watched the crowds again. Hidan grinned and folded his arms.

"If we all attacked him at once he would be quickly overpowered"

"It's not that simple…" Kakuzu spoke softly from behind Hidan, who turned with an irritated look on his face.

"We have to capture to beast, simple as that!"

"_No wait_" a dark voice sang above them as they all turned to see the leader, the upper half of his body covered in shadow as he sat on a ledge, looking down on them. He sang with a dark voice as he looked to each member.

"_There is a more permanent solution, to our problem…_" Hidan growled lightly as he watched the leader. While everyone else respected his decisions, Hidan wasn't one to do so. He turned to the leader and began to shout/sing, the music speeding up as he began.

"_What then to do about Uzumaki Naruto, miracle wonder man, hero of fools?!_" Kakuzu gripped his shoulder, causing him to turn sharply towards Kakuzu.

"_Calm yourself Hidan!_" Kisame nodded, agreeing.

"_Don't fight without thinking_" he sang before Tobi sang softly, as if thinking on his own.

"_One thing I'll say for him, Naruto's cool_" Tobi was then smacked on the back of his head by Deidara, who had heard what he said. Deidara sighed as he watched the female beginning to sing from the other end of the balcony.

"_We dare not leave him to his own devices, his half witted plans would get out of control_" Kisame sang again as he looked to the woman.

"_Yet how do we stop him? His power increases_" Tobi nodded as he added to Kisame's statement.

"_By leaps every minute, he's top of the poll!_" Itachi, while not looking to everyone, began to sing as he watched the people below.

"_I see dark times arising, Kyuubi escaping, and not only that_" he turned to everyone else as he took a few steps, still singing, "_I see blood and destruction, our elimination because of one man. Blood and destruction, because of one man_" Akatsuki, minus the leader, nodded and sang as well.

"_Because, because, because of one man_" Itachi continued as he looked back out to the city.

"_Our elimination because of one man_"

"_Because, because, because of one, 'cause of one, 'cause of one man_" Zetsu began to sing again as he looked to the others.

"_What then to do about 'Naruto Mania'_" Deidara looked to Zetsu as he sang as well.

"_How would we deal with Kyuubi the King?_" The woman walked up beside Deidara as she began to sing as well.

"_Where do we start, with a man who is stronger-_" but before she could finish, Tobi walked towards the two of them and interrupted.

"_Then Deidara when he does his exploding art thing_" Deidara hit Tobi once more on the back of the head before they all turned, hearing the voice of the leader as he jumped down, singing in a powerful voice.

"_Fools! You have no perception; the stakes you are gambling are frighteningly high! We must crush him completely, so like all before him, Naruto must die! For Kyuubi to be ours, Naruto must Die_" After about a second the group began to sing in agreement as the leader walked past them towards the railing.

"_Must die, must die, Naruto Must Die_" The leader finished as he stared out at the people, the group following his gaze out over the balcony.

"_So like all before him, Naruto must Die_" The group, including the leader sang the last part.

"_Must die, must die, Naruto must, yes he must, yes he must…Die…_"

**Act 1 : Scene 15**

"You two are going to be careful, right?" Sakura asked softly as she looked saddened by the leaving of both members of Team Kakashi. Naruto grinned as he gave Sakura a 'thumbs up'.

"Hey, don't worry, Sasuke and I will be fine!" Sasuke nodded, though he seemed to keep a bit of distance from them. He smirked lightly as he watched the interaction between his two team-mates.

_I've been gone a long time_ he thought softly as he watched. Back when they were younger, Sasuke never would have believes this would be possible. Still, there was no denying the fact that Sakura had fallen from Konoha's "Number One Hyperactive Ninja". He chuckled and took a few steps towards them.

"C'mon, Gaara's waiting for us outside the city with Temari. She's going to escort us to the outskirts of town before we leave." Naruto nodded and looked once back to Sakura, showing his normal foxy grin.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, ja ne!" he continued grinning as he turned and walked through the gates of Konoha. Sakura felt a tear fall down her face as she watched them leave.

_Three years ago…I watched them both leave…and now they're leaving me again…_ she choked down a couple tears as she turned, closing her eyes, _Please be careful, Sasuke-kun…Naruto… _she felt the tears come harder to hold back when thinking about Naruto. But she suddenly had to hold on a hard face, as she heard the familiar landing of feet she had become so used to.

"Yo" the voice of Hatake Kakashi spoke as he walked towards Sakura. Sakura smirked lightly as she folded her arms, some things would never change.

"They're already gone Kakashi-sensei" Sakura said as she giggled lightly, seeing the face on Kakashi. He sighed and chuckled lightly.

"Really? Oh well, I don't like goodbyes anyway" He folded his arms and walked next to her as the two began to wander back towards the village. After a few minutes of silence Sakura finally spoke up.

"Kakashi?" she asked, dropping the sensei to show she was asking him a rather personal question. Kakashi turned, slightly confused by the drop of sensei but let it pass, Sakura continued "Do you think…Naruto will be alright?"

"And Saskue, right?" he asked slyly. Sakura blushed and nodded.

"Yes, and Sasuke-kun as well" Kakashi smirked knowingly underneath his mask.

"They'll be fine, you shouldn't need to worry about them anymore" He chuckled lightly before he began speaking again, "You know Sakura, it seems like everyone can figure it out but you" he said as he looked to his former student with a grin. Sakura looked at her sensei confused before she shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kakashi chuckled before he shook his head.

"I think you do…and so does everyone else…except Naruto that is" Sakura blushed and stopped walking. She looked to the ground as Kakashi turned, looking at his former student as she stood there, staying silent.

"…I don't get it" she muttered finally, "I don't understand how I can go from loving Sasuke-kun to…to…" she stopped, not even allowing herself to finish the sentence as she looked to the ground. Kakashi smirked and chuckled.

"If things were easy Sakura, we'd have no need for Shinobi" Kakashi said as he watched Sakura's reaction. She chuckled lightly but then turned her head to look at Kakashi again, a small smile on her face.

"I never planned to fall for him, for either of them really, Sasuke-kun was the handsome, mysterious boy of every girl's dreams…and Naruto was the loud annoying one…but it was his charm, his unnatural will to win at all costs, his need to protect other…to protect me…" She stopped, looking to the ground as a tear fell down her cheek, "I'm so confused…I just don't want Naruto…or Sasuke-kun to leave again…" Kakashi sighed and took a few steps towards Sakura as music began to play softly. Kakashi smiled as he touched her shoulder, causing the young kunoichi to look up at him once more.

"_As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we, don't understand_" Kakashi began singing as he looked down to Sakura, "_And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we plan_" As Kakashi continued to sing a young hawk flew overhead. The voice of Kakashi was still heard as he sang, the hawk flying through the village.

The hawk passed a Hinata and Kiba (and we also can see Shino walking around the village on his own) going in and out of shops, Kiba seeming to be pulled along against his will. As the hawk continued to fly it passed Lee, who was training with Gai, and Shikamaru and Choji were seen eating at a restaurant. Ten-Ten was walking down the street with Neji, and Ino was standing on the bridge, where she and Shino had talked a few days ago, talking with Sai. Then, passing the village, it flew over a small group of three, walking away from the village.

"_But you'll see, every day, that we'll never turn away, when it seems all your dreams come undone. We will stand by your side, filled with hope and filled with pride…We are more than we are, we are one_" as Kakashi sang the last part the hawk flew over, giving a good look as Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara walked from the village, Temari standing there watching them leave.

The scene finally changed back to Sakura, who smiled, nodding as she slightly understood what Kakashi was telling her. She sighed; the wind seemed to be singing along with Kakashi.

"_Family, Family, we are one_" it seemed to be singing over and over again. Sakura sighed, looking over to Kakashi as she began to sing.

"_If there's so much we must be, can I still just be me? The way I am?_" Kakashi cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. Sakura looked up to him, an image of Naruto forming in her mind, "_Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part, of some big plan?_" Kakashi smiled and turned Sakura so she was looking to the monument, pointing at the four former Hokage's before he began singing again.

"_Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on, your journey has only begun_" He turned back to Sakura and smiled, "_Tears of pain, tears of joy, one thing nothing can destroy…is our pride deep inside, we are one!_" The wind continued to sound as if it were singing along with Kakashi as it blew past them, Kakashi and Sakura once again beginning to walk down the street side by side.

"_We are one, you three and I; we are like the earth and sky, one family under the sun. All the wisdom to lead, all the courage that you need…_" He smirked and looked down to Sakura, "_You will find when you see, we are one!_" The wind sang again as Sakura looked back towards the village gate, the wind blowing her hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, finally coming to understand her own thoughts…her own feelings…

**Act 1 : Scene 16**

"I just don't get it Choji" Shikamaru said as he put his chopsticks down on the table. Choji looked up briefly from his food as he continued eating; he had been talking about it the whole meal so it wasn't anything new.

"Look Shikamaru, you left her without giving a good reason, how did you expect her to act."

"Yeah but leave the whole village?! Where did she go…troublesome woman…?" He asked as he leaned back against the chair. Choji sighed and put his chopsticks down, which was a feat in itself.

"Listen, Shikamaru, you and Temari were dancing right?"

"Yeah…"

"And then, when it looked like she was about to kiss you, you panicked and told you had to go, and left the entire party…But she went after you, now unless there's something I'm missing…"

"She found me…" Shikamaru interrupted as he folded his arms, "She came, asked me what was wrong, and I told her nothing, I just wanted to go home…"

"Did you say it just like that…?" Shikamaru sighed.

"I called her troublesome, but I've always done that…I don't understand why it would upset her now…" Choji slapped his forehead as he sighed, leaning back.

"You don't know anything, do you?" music began to play in the background as Shikamaru sighed, leaning forward, the music slowly began to speed up.

"I've got it Choji, I think I understand now" Choji watched him, waiting for an answer as Shikamaru began to sing loudly. "_Women are irrational, that's all there is to that! There heads are full of cotton, hay, and rags! They're nothing but exasperating, irritating, vacillating, calculating, agitating, maddening and infuriating hags!_" Choji sighed and gave Shikamaru a strange look.

"You_ really_ don't know anything" Shikamaru was silent for a moment as he went about thinking, closing his eyes. Suddenly he opened his eyes and gave Choji with a quizzing look.

"Choji…Why can't a woman, be more like a man?"

"What?!"

"Now, just hear me out…Why can't a woman, be more like a man?_ Men are so honest, so thoroughly square; eternally noble, historic'ly fair; who, when you win, will always give your back a pat. Well, why can't a woman be like that?_" Choji sighed and slapped his forehead again, there was no stopping Shikamaru now…

"_Why does ev'ryone do what the others do? Can't a woman learn to use her head? Why do they do ev'rything their mothers do? Why don't they grow up- well, like their father instead? __Why can't a woman take after a man? Men are so pleasant, so easy to please; whenever you are with them, you're always at ease. Would you be slighted if I didn't speak for hours?_" Choji sighed; he figured he might as well humor him.

"Of course not!"

"_Would you be livid if I had a drink or two?_"

"Nonsense"

"_Would you be wounded if I never sent you flowers?_"

"Never"

"_Well why can't a woman, be like you?_" Shikamaru sighed and folded his arms, as if thinking again. Choji sighed, thinking for a moment that he was done…how wrong he was.

"_One man in a million may shout a bit. Now and then there's one with slight defects; one, perhaps, whose truthfulness you doubt a bit. But by and large we are a marvelous sex! Why can't a woman take after like a man? Cause men are so friendly, good natured and kind. A better companion you never will find._" Shikamaru finally stopped singing as he looked over to Choji, who could tell another group of questions, "_If I were hours late for dinner, would you bellow?_"

"Course not…"

"_If I forgot your silly birthday, would you fuss?_"

"Nonsense…"

"_Would you complain if I took out another fellow?_"

"No! Shikamaru that's not the-" Shikamaru interrupted him as he shouted out, causing people to stare at the table.

"_Well, why can't a woman, be like us!_"

"And you say I'm loud…" the voice of Kiba spoke as he and Hinata walked into the restaurant. Hinata blushed as she looked to the two at the table.

"Hello Shika-kun, Choji-kun" Choji smiled and nodded his head, glad to have Shikamaru stop his rant. Just as Choji was about to continue eating, Shikamaru looked to Hinata as if in a new lightly.

"Hinata…You're a woman…" Hinata blush deepened as she took a step back.

"H-Hai…" She spoke softly. Choji sighed.

"_Why can't a woman be more like a man? Men are so decent, such regular chaps, ready to help you through any mishaps, ready to buck you up whenever you are glum. Why can't a woman be a chum?_" Hinata squeaked at the question, her face twisted as it looked confused as she continued to listen as Kiba place a hand on her shoulder protectively, "_Why is thinking something women never do? Why is logic never even tried? Straightening up their hair is all they ever do. Why don't they straighten up the mess that's inside?_" Shikamaru stood as he restated he question, and the music began to speed up.

"_Why can't a woman behave like a man? If I was a woman who'd gone to a party,  
been hailed as a princess by…well, me; would I start weeping like a bathtub overflowing?  
And carry on as if my home were in a tree? Would I run off and never tell me where I'm going? Why can't a woman be like me?!_" Shikamaru shouted as he stormed out of the restaurant, leaving a confused Hinata and Kiba behind. Choji, who had been eating through that last rant, motioned for them to sit down. As they did Choji began to explain.

"He and Temari got into some sort of fight, and he doesn't get it" The two let out a collective "Oh" as the watched where Shikamaru had gone. It only took a few seconds for Choji to realize something.

"Hey! He left me with the check!"

**Act 1 : Scene 17**

"Hand me that, will you?" Sasuke asked as he reached down from his perch on a nearby tree branch. The stars were out, and the group had traveled far, they were now on the outskirts of the Fire Country. Naruto threw up Sasuke's pack and leaned back down against the tree. Gaara sat near them, in a branch just between Naruto and Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, you'll take the first watch?" Naruto asked as Sasuke nodded. Gaara had already fallen asleep, or was close to it as he bowed his head towards his chest. Naruto chuckled and yawned, closing his eyes, "Night…" As Naruto began to fall into his own mind he began humming a soft, lullaby tune. He smiled to himself as he hummed the tune, which caused Gaara to look down at Naruto confused.

"What is that?" He asked softly. Naruto opened one eye and shrugged.

"I dunno I've just always known it" He said simply. Gaara nodded as Sasuke chuckled, but said nothing to it. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes again, humming the tune softly. As he continued to hum the scene began to change as Naruto entered his dream land.

As the dream Naruto opened his eyes he was shocked by the scene in front of him. Outside the window there was smoke and dust flying, like a battle was going on in the background. Naruto watched as a blond haired man stood over a crib. He watched the blond haired man lift a child from the crib, who seemed to have the exact same wild blond hair as he did. Naruto gasped lightly as he noticed…the man was Yondaime, the 4th Hokage, and if that was true, then the child must be…baby Naruto.

"**My Son…**" the dream Yondaime spoke as he watched the baby begin to fuss. He knew what was going to happen, and he knew that he would no longer be with him. Naruto watched the scene unfold as the Yondaime sat down on a nearby chair with baby Naruto in his arms, "**I will miss you**" he spoke so soft, so kindly that it was hard to believe that he was the feared "Yellow Flash" of Konoha.

"**I know what I am about to place on you, and I know you will face hardships in your life…but know this Naruto…I…**" he couldn't finish as baby Naruto began to cry. The Yondaime smiled lightly as he touched the child's face softly.

"**Little one…**" the Yondaime sighed as soft music, the same music Naruto was humming, began to play from a small music box near his crib. The Yondaime smile brightened as he began to sing to baby Naruto.

"**_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain, softly blows o'er Lullaby Bay. It fills the sails of boats that are waiting, waiting to sail your worries away._**" He sighed as baby Naruto began to soften his crying, beginning to fall back to sleep.

"**_It isn't far to Hushabye Mountain, and your boat waits down by the key. The winds of night so softly are sighing; soon they will fly your troubles to sea._**" The Yondaime began to sing in a proud voice as he looked down at his son, smiling as the boy began to fell back to sleep.

"**_So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain, wave good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, sail far away_**" The Yondaime's voice got softer as he bent over, close to his sleeping son's face, whispering "**from Lullaby Bay.**" He smiled when he was sure his son was asleep as he kissed the child's forehead, "**I love you, Naruto…My son**"

Tears came to Naruto's eyes as he closed them, the images leaving with the final words of a voice he recognized as Sarutobi's, the 3rd Hokage, "**…Hokage-Sama, it's time…**"

Naruto's eyes opened quickly as he was face to face with Sasuke. Sasuke sighed and folded his arms.

"Your shift" he said simply as he sat down and promptly went to sleep. Naruto sighed as he jumped up to the branch and began to keep watch. Naruto smiled lightly, humming the tune to himself…at least he had one memory or his father…and that was enough.

**((Alright, I'm ending it here because I think it's a good place to end it. Anyway, I hope those who read this enjoyed it. Till next time everyone!))**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Alright, this chapter was kind of hard to get started for some reason. I'm going to explain a few things, and also you'll finally know (somewhat) what Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara have to do. Anyway, here are the songs:**

**Lost in the Darkness – Jekyll and Hyde – Naruto**

**Ten-Ten (Gigi) – Gigi – Neji**

**Castle on a Cloud – Les Miserables – Taki (Original Character, NOT Mary/Gary-Sue)**

**The Impossible Dream – Man of La Mancha – Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara **

**Alright, and now I begin…And so everyone knows why it takes me so long to come out with these, it's coming up with the songs to fit the plot I've created, writing it is the easy part . ))**

**Act 1 : Scene 18**

Sasuke, now able to sleep, closed his eyes as he heard Naruto stand and jumped up into the tree, awaiting Gaara's shift. In Sasuke's mind, memories, both recent and long forgotten came into play. Sasuke found one day sticking out truly in his mind as he watched what was happening.

_Sasuke, in the robes he had worn when training under Orochimaru, stood with his arms crossed, staring down at a wounded Sakura and pissed off Naruto with cold, Sharingan eyes. He had long since gone into his level two transformation, due to the toughness of the battle. Sasuke smirked as he removed his blade, watching as Naruto visibly tensed. It wasn't as if Sasuke enjoyed this, only the sick, sadistic part of him did. The other part, the one that was still human, watched on in horror as he knew what was about to happen._

_"Enjoying yourself Sakura? Watching as you can do nothing…like always" Sasuke smirked as Naruto's eyes seemed to shift in-between red and blue. Sasuke chuckled at this._

_"So, Kyuubi is attempting to take over…why not let him Naruto? We both know you can't beat me on your own…" Naruto growled as he created the seals for his favorite technique. Sasuke didn't even give Naruto a chance. With a quick attack Sasuke stood behind Naruto, sheathing his blade as Naruto fell to his knees, his side suddenly oozing blood. Sakura gasped and moved towards him, holding onto his shoulder lightly._

_"Naruto!" she shouted, looking at his pained face. She turned with a cold look to Sasuke as she shouted at him, "Sasuke…Sasuke how can you do this?!" Sasuke chuckled and turned to her._

_"Easily…" Sasuke muttered softly, causing Sakura to gasp lightly, "And you will die next…" As Sasuke said this he heard a faint sound, coming from Naruto. He stopped, the words Naruto was singing began taking there effect…halting Sasuke's progress._

_"**Lost…in the darkness…Silence, surrounds you…where, there was morning, now, endless night. If I could reach you…I'd guild you, and teach you**" Naruto's voice cracked lightly as he looked behind him, tears in his eyes, "**To walk from the darkness, back into, the light!**" Sasuke watched the two of them, confused out of him mind at what was happening. He felt guilt, pain…heartache…Taking his silence as uncaring Naruto began again, more urgent _

_"**Deep in you silence, please try, to hear me. Please, listen to me, till night, passes by…We will find, the answer…we'll never desert you…I promise you this**" Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke, who seemed taken back due to the sincerity or Naruto's words, "**Till the day that I…Die…**". Naruto fell into unconsciousness as Kakashi and Sai, who had been busy with Kabuto, appeared, braking Sasuke out of it enough for him to get out of there._

Sasuke sighed as the memory left him. The next time he and Naruto met, Sasuke had let him win…wanting to return and make up for his past mistakes. He chuckled at Naruto's taunting the day after he had returned, Naruto calling him weak. As Sasuke continued to remember, he soon fell into slumber.

**Act 1 : Scene 19**

The next morning the group continued to move through the forest, towards their destination. Gaara was in the lead while Naruto was behind him, followed by Sasuke. The forest they had stayed in was far behind them as they entered the clear area of a large plain. Naruto sighed audibly from behind Sasuke as he turned, noting the bored look on his face. Sasuke sighed and spoke the question he knew he would regret.

"…Bored?" Naruto's head perked up as Gaara faced forward as well, watching the conversation. Naruto shrugged and closed his eyes at the trio walked.

"Not really, just kinda wondering where the hell this village is supposed to be…" Sasuke nodded as he pointed out.

"Not far now, it's the same place when you met my brother, remember?" Naruto looked at the back of Sasuke's head and nodded, remembering very well what had happened. Gaara, with confusion in his voice, spoke up from behind them.

"…Is that…Itachi?" Naruto noticed Sasuke's fist tighten as he nodded. Gaara said nothing more are as the trio continued on. Sasuke's mind returning to his original thoughts…What was happening to him…

**Act 1 : Scene 20**

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you little wench!?" The shout caused three heads to shoot into looking in that direction. Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara, three pairs of eyes watched as a young girl, maybe six, or seven, was sent to the ground by a slap. The owner of the small, roadside restaurant stood over her glaring, his face red from drinking. He looked over to the small group of three and smiled a drunken smile.

"Please, don't worry about her, she is very tough, she just-hic-needs to be punished every once in a while." He nodded approvingly before he turned and began walking. The crying form of the little girl whimpered lightly as she stood, brushing away the tears that were streaming down her face. Her blond hair was cut short, just past her ears as she shook her rather raggedy looking blue dress loose of any dirt. Naruto watched and stood, his fist clenching and unclenching periodically.

"Naruto, wait" Gaara said simply, placing a hand on his friend's arm. Naruto looked down at the red-haired Kazakage before sitting down, looking back to the young girl, where his eyes never left. The group had decided to stop and eat, when they found the small restaurant. Sasuke watched his two companions and friends for a moment before he slowly continued with his meal.

"He's right…there's not much we can do" Sasuke said. Naruto let out a sigh as he turned, looking at his ramen almost hatefully.

"I'm not hungry" Naruto muttered softly, pushing the ramen away as he laid his head on the table. Sasuke was surprised, if nothing else, by his friend's behavior, but slightly understood.

Naruto felt a strange feeling in his stomach. He hated to see anyone treated that way, and he wasn't about to let the man get away with it…that much he knew. He wondered why he had let it go as far as it did…why he hadn't noticed it before. The little girl moved slowly towards them, looking as if each step sent a pain through her whole body. Naruto caught the little girl's eyes before she smiled brightly, seeming as if nothing was out of the ordinary or wrong.

"Are you done?" She asked in a bright, soft little voice. Naruto raised his head lightly and stared at her.

"…Yeah…are you…ok?" He asked softly as the young girl began to take his bowl of Ramen in her little hands. She smiled and nodded softly.

"It's ok…mommy's gonna come get me soon" she said. Naruto seemed to brighten slightly as he heard this. He chuckled and smirked softly.

"When should she be here? I'd like to meet her" Naruto said without thinking. The girl's face became slightly pale as she looked around, realizing she had done something wrong.

"Um…I…I'm sorry….Bye!" she said suddenly as she turned and began moving quickly away from the three young men, each one watching her, confused. She had barely taken three steps before she let out a small yelp, falling forward as the bowl of ramen fell to the floor, crashing into a few pieces as broth spilt all over the floor. In almost an instant the owner of the small place was in the room, shouting some rather choice words as he gripped the girl by her wrist, pulling her upwards. Naruto's eyes widened lightly as he saw this, everything seemed to go in slow motion.

"You foul, Demon child!" Gaara's eyes opened as he sharply turned his head towards the man and little girl, "I take you in and you make a mess of my restaurant! I should put you and the damned three tail out on the street where you belong you little-" The man never finished his sentence. Before anyone could blink, a large amount of sand seemed to explode from the gourd which Gaara normally carried (Which now sat on the ground), engulfed the man up to his neck, slamming him against the wall. Gaara took a few menacing steps towards him, his eyes dark and cold. The small girl, who was staring at Gaara in fear, was soon pulled back as Naruto gripped her shoulders lightly, pulling her closer. The girl looked up at the smiling blond.

"You're ok now…" Naruto said softly as the girl smiled shyly and looked back to see Gaara standing, his arm outstretched as the sand coursed around the man's body. The man continued to try and choke out words. Gaara however, simply covered the man's head and turned.

"We're leaving" He said softly as he left the building. Sasuke followed as the muffled cries of the man in the sand were still in his ears.

Outside the small group of now four looked down to the little girl.

"You're gonna come with us, ok?" Sasuke said simply as he watched the girl for any emotion. The girl stared up at the black haired Uchiha for a moment before grinning widely, nodding. Naruto pumped a fist in the air as he and the little girl began to dance around slightly, Naruto taking the little girl's hands. She smiled the whole time as she danced with the older boy…finally things were beginning to look up for her…but…

"What about Sir Garuda?" she asked suddenly, looking back to the restaurant. The three young men each looked to the restaurant, and then over to Gaara, who's eyes didn't even blink.

"It'll dissolve once he's fallen to unconsciousness, then he'll have a lot of time to think…" He said softly, looking down at the little girl. The girl smiled as she walk over to Naruto, who was excitedly telling her about Konoha, and that she could live with him until they found her a better home. Sasuke looked to Gaara, who was glaring daggers at the restaurant.

"…He's going to die, isn't he?" Sasuke stated more than asked. Gaara nodded.

"I couldn't tell her that" He said simply as he turned and began walking towards Naruto and the girl. Sasuke sighed and followed, catching the last bit of Naruto and the girl's conversation.

"So what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked, smiling. The girl grinned and spoke her name in a happy voice.

"Himura Taki" A silence filled the group as Naruto looked to Sasuke, Sasuke looked to Gaara, and Gaara looked to them both… Sasuke reached into his pouch and pulled out the scroll they were given at the beginning of their mission. They were told that they were to find a girl named Hamura Taki and look to the scroll for further information. Sasuke opened the scroll, and there, on the very first line, was a small picture of a little girl with blond hair. "Name: Hamura Taki, Age: 7. Mission: Assassination"

**Act 1 : Scene 21**

"Well, aside from almost being trampled by a fuming Temari this day wasn't so bad" Ten-Ten spoke with a laugh in her voice. She and Neji had spent the majority of the day together. Of course, Neji had asked Ten-Ten if she would help him train, and that's how it started, but Ten-Ten wasn't one to complain when spending time with Neji. Still, something in the back of her mind bugged her lightly…what had Lee meant, when he said… Ten-Ten shook her head lightly and smiled, she was with Neji, that's what she wanted…right? She shook her head to clear her thoughts and smiled, noticing Neji, who without his headband, allowed his hair to blow freely in the wind.

"It's been a while, since I've walked down this street like this" Neji said simply as he looked around him, casting a glance over to Ten-Ten before looking back to the road. Ten-Ten watched him for a moment, confused, but chuckled, shaking her head.

"It's no different then when you and I walked down it yesterday with Lee, remember?"

"It is different though" He said softly, looking over to her. Ten-Ten felt a lump in her throat she'd never truly felt when around Neji…she wasn't sure what to think.

"What do you mean?" She asked softly. Neji sighed and looked up.

"Lee's not here" Ten-Ten giggled at this and nodded slightly, the feeling disappearing as suddenly as it came…what had she been worried about?

"Lee's not so bad…just when he gets on his kicks about youth and Gai-sensei" Neji looked down at Ten-Ten, who smiled up at him warmly. Neji blushed lightly and looked forward once again. When reaching Ten-Ten's home he stopped with her and bowed, smiling as she giggled again.

"We're friends Neji…why do you still do that?"

"Respect" Ten-Ten watched him for a moment surprised, but she smiled and leaned in.

"Goodnight Neji" She kissed his cheek and made her way inside. Ten-Ten giggled to herself, suddenly proud that she had somehow found the courage to do that…but a feeling, something strange in the back of her mind…something was bothering her and she couldn't understand for the life of her what it was…

The sudden contact made Neji stand up straight and stare at the closing door in front of him. When Ten-Ten was fully inside Neji felt a grin tugging at his lips as he took a step back, reeling from the feeling he got when Ten-Ten kissed him…but wait…

"Wait a minute…I'm going soft" Neji said suddenly as he stood straight, staring up at the night sky, "I've been blown away by punches and even Naruto's fierce anger but this is what almost takes me down…what he hell's wrong with me…" he shook his head as he looked up again, catching the sight of three star, closely linked together. While in reality he knew this was Orion's belt, he couldn't help but put names to the stars…

"Lee, the one on the left…Always looking out for others" He looked to the right one spoke softly, "and that one would be…me, the right hand, always ready to act…and the one stuck in the middle…" suddenly, so very strange to him he saw the vision of Ten-Ten in the stars… He shook his head and looked to the ground.

"What's wrong with me…"

Soft piano music began to play as Neji sighed softly.

"_Ten-Ten…am I a fool without a mind or have I merely been too blind to realize? Oh Ten-Ten…why you've been growin' up before my very eyes!_" Neji began to walk slowly in a circle, his mind full of strange and, somehow wonderful questions. He knew he cared for Ten-Ten but…why had he made the bet in the first place? Why was he trying to gain Ten-Ten's affections now…did he…truly fall for her?

"Ten-Ten . . . you're not at all the funny awkward little girl I knew… _Oh no, overnight there's been a breathless change in you!_" Neji shook his head, smiling in confusion as he laughed to himself, something he hardly ever did, but now he found no trouble in doing so.

"_Ten-Ten…while you were trembling on the brink was I out yonder somewhere blinking at a star? Oh, Ten-Ten…have I been standing up to close or back too far?_" Neji looked down at his hands and balled them into fists, as if fighting back the urge to do something.

"_When did your sparkle turn to fire and your warmth become desire? Oh, what miracle has made you the way you are?_"

As music began to play louder than before Neji ran down the street, happier than he had never knowing himself to be. He laughed, he smiled, something far too unnatural for him…it cause a few people to stare as they watched the Hyuuga stop on the bride where he and his four friends had left to find Sasuke all those years ago. Neji sighed and leaned his back against the railing, looking up at the sky.

"_Ten-Ten, while you were trembling on the brink was I out yonder somewhere blinking at a star!? God! Ten-Ten…have I been standin' up to close or back too far?! When did your sparkle turn to fire? Or your warmth become desire? Oh, what miracle has made you the way you are?!_"

Neji sighed as the song finished, leaving him to his thoughts as he entered the Hyuuga compound.

**Act 1 : Scene 22**

Naruto sighed softly as he poked the fire with a stick he had found lying on the ground. Around the fire sat Gaara and Sasuke, he two teammates on this mission…a mission none of them could complete.

"She's sleeping?" Gaara asked as he looked to Naruto, who merely nodded. Taki, the young girl of only seven years of age, lied down a few feet away from them. Their mission seemed simply at the time, find a woman named Hamura Taki…little did they know this "Woman" was truly a six year old girl…or what their true mission was.

"Why would the council send up to kill a little girl?" Naruto asked as he stared at the fire, anger in his eyes as he thought about the situation. Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"Hell if I know…This whole thing seems to have done a 180 on us."

"Could she have a link to Akatsuki?" Gaara asked softly, but Sasuke shook his head.

"A girl of her age? Not possible, she hardly seems like a fighter, she doesn't even remember anything past a year ago…she said so herself."

"She could have lied…"

"Kids don't lie…" Naruto said abruptly as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"A henge?" Sasuke proposed, but Naruto shook his head.

"You'd have seen through it when you scanned her with your Sharingan." The conversation seemed to be leading them nowhere as they sat in silence for a few minutes. A sigh came from the small form of Taki as she sighed in her sleep, a peaceful smile on her face. Naruto turned and smiled softly at the little girl.

"I won't do it…you know I can't…"

"Not even I can" Gaara said softly, closing his eyes. Killing, in the past, had been no problem for the young Kazekage, but now…now the tides had changed.

"So it's decided then, tomorrow, we take Taki to Konoha and sort this out…we can't do it…" the others nodded in agreement. Another sigh escaped the young girl as she sat up, rubbing her eyes. Naruto turned around and smiled at the little girl.

"Have a good rest?" Naruto asked as she looked up startled, before the memory of what had happened returning. She smiled back and crawled over towards the group, sitting close to Gaara, whom she seemed to have a liking for. Neither Naruto nor Sasuke could really fathom why. Gaara looked down at the child uncomfortably as he tried a small smirk at the child. Taki smiled back and looked back to the fire.

"We're going to take you somewhere tomorrow, Taki" Naruto said, watching the girl for a reaction. Taki smiled and nodded.

"A castle?" she asked, causing the trio to watch her confused. She smiled; completely unaware that what she had asked was, in fact, slightly impossible. Naruto coughed as Sasuke sighed.

"Um…something like that, we're taking you to our village." Taki seemed disappointed in that as she looked down.

"Oh…Ok…" she said as she began to pull a few blades of grass from the ground. Gaara watched her for a moment before he placed a hand on hers. Taki looked up confused as Gaara looked down.

"Don't do that…the grass cries when you do that…" Naruto and Sasuke walked in silence as Taki looked up at Gaara, confusion in her eyes, but she then frowned.

"Does the earth get sad?" Gaara nodded as he pulled away. Taki looked down and patted the ground softly, "Gomen" Naruto smiled as he leaned back.

"You like castles, Taki?" Taki looked up at the question and nodded happily.

"Uh-huh! I like my castle!" she grinned, "My castle's really big, and in the sky, my mommy lives there!" Sasuke winced lightly, as if he knew something she and the others didn't. She smiled again as a soft, piano music began in a slow, music box like tune. Taki sat happily next to Gaara as she began to sing in her soft, child voice.

"_There is a castle on a cloud…I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep…not in my castle on a cloud._" She giggled lightly as she closed his eyes, "_There is a room that's full of toys, there are a hundred boys and girls…nobody shouts of talks too loud…not in my castle on a cloud…_" she seemed to disappear in her own mind. While in reality she was sitting on the ground, in her mind's eye she was floating towards a large castle in the distance. At the castle's entrance, a woman stood with a flowing white dress, blond hair and a shining, smiling face, extended her arms out to catch the flying Taki.

"_There is a lady all in white, she holds me and sings a lullaby, she's nice to see, and she's soft to touch, and she says "Taki, I love you very much…". I know a place where no one's lost_" she smiled as she opened her eyes, now down on earth with the two chunins and Kazekage, "_I know a place where no one cries. Crying at all is not allowed…not in my castle on a cloud._"

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara watched her in slight confusion as she finished, a smile on her face, as if she were really in that place…that castle. Naruto looked to the others and smirked softly.

"Well…Maybe you'll find it soon, huh?" Taki looked to him and nodded happily, allowing a yawn to escape her lips.

"You should go back to bed" Sasuke said as he folded his arms. Gaara nodded as Taki looked up to him before nodding herself. As Taki stood she looked at Naruto and asked softly.

"Why did you three help me?" Naruto smiled his trademark fox-like grin and laughed.

"We help people, it's what we do!" Taki cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Why?" Naruto…couldn't help but fall over at that one. Sasuke coughed lightly as Naruto straightened himself up.

"We do it cause that's what's right" Sasuke corrected, but Taki sat down, still slightly confused.

"No one's helped me before…why did you?" Gaara felt a pang of remorse for the small girl as he sighed.

"We know what it's like…most people don't. We just wanted you to be ok" Naruto nodded in agreement. Taki nodded, though it didn't look like she understood exactly.

"Why are you Ninjas…anyway?" Taki asked again. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched lightly. He was remembering why he didn't like kids…so many questions…

"Well…we're Ninjas, cause it's what we want to do" Naruto explained. Taki looked up at Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto and Sasuke sighed as music began to play in the background slightly, almost a march. Gaara softly began to sing to Taki, trying to make her understand.

"_To dream, they impossible dream…to fight, the unbeatable foe…to bare the unbearable sorrow…and to run, where the brave dare not go…_" Naruto smiled and continued after him.

"_To right, the un-rightable wrong, to love, pure and full from afar, to reach, when you're arms are too weary, to reach, the unreachable star!_"

"_This is our quest, to follow that star!_" Gaara and Naruto began singing together, "_No matter how hopeless, no matter how far_" Sasuke began singing, surprising the other two as he smirked, and finished by himself.

"_To fight for the right, without question to pause…to be willing to march into hell, for a heavenly cause!_" Taki looked at the three of them, the firelight glowing on them, seeming to surround them with a strange, unearthly glow. Sasuke finished softly as he looked down to the fire.

"_And I know, if we only be true, to this glorious quest…that my heart, will lie peaceful and calm…when I'm laid to my rest…_" Naruto smirked, but he knew inside that Sasuke was having some problems…he just wished he knew what they were…

"_And the world…well be better for this_" Naruto began as Gaara finished his sentence.

"_That one man, scorned and covered with scars…_"

"_Still strove, with his last ounce of courage…_" Sasuke sang before the three of them finished with the final sentence.

"_To reach, the unreachable, Star!_" as the music finished, Taki looked at the three in awe…but then shook her head, smiling brightly.

"Oh…ok!" She turned and lay down, almost instantly going to sleep. Naruto twitched lightly before yelling.

"What?! We all sang that powerful song and all we get is an "Oh, ok?"?! What's up with that?!"

"Quiet Dobe…she's sleeping…" Sasuke, while irritated as well, hid his anger just as well as Gaara did…but then again, neither was sure what Gaara was thinking…

**(And I leave it there…sorry it took me so long, I hope I didn't lose any of my readers…how few there are of you…anyway, hope you enjoyed it!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Alright, I suppose it's time to begin the next chapter, next to last chapter for Act 1. For those who read and actually Reviewed, I'm glad you enjoy it. For those who read and didn't give two shits…well…Thanks for trying to care? Anyway, this next chapter will have three songs, and they are…**

**Touch my Soul – Bare: A Pop Opera – Temari and Shikamaru**

**How Many Stars – Bombay Dreams – Naruto and Sakura**

**Role of a Lifetime – Bare: A Pop Opera – Sai**

**Finally, and I hope you enjoy it and wait for act 2, which may or may not be a separate story. Also, as you have noticed with other songs, words WILL be changed around in order to make them fit the story a bit better. So if you don't like certain songs being tampered with, I'm sorry.)**

**Act 1 : Scene 23**

"And you're sure your mission was to return with the little girl…right?" Izumo asked softly, looking down at his papers and then to his partner, Kotetsu as if saying "That's not what we were told".

"Yes, we wouldn't have even dared returning if we weren't supposed to" Sasuke said in his usual cool demeanor. Taki, the small girl who was the reason they were delayed at the gate, was partially hidden behind Gaara's leg. The two of them waited patiently, Gaara's arms folded as they watched the two Konoha Gatekeepers fiddle with the papers Sasuke and Naruto had given them.

"Yes you would have" Kotetsu said as he stamped the papers, "you did, after all" he finished softly before handing the papers he was given as well back to Naruto. Izumo, following his lead, returned the papers to Sasuke.

"Alright, go ahead…I'm not the one who's taking this test after all"

"By the way, we're rooting for you kid" Kotetsu finished before he leaned back, returning once again to the nap the group had disturbed.

"Thank you" Sasuke said in irritation, he really didn't like being reminded of his past.

"Well, that was easier than I thought" Naruto said after the group of four was out of their earshot, but the saying cause him to get an odd look from Sasuke.

"It was too easy…They know something's up…let's just hope the council will be as understanding" Gaara, who had said nothing for the day finally spoke.

"I doubt they will…They wanted us to kill the girl after all" As he said this Naruto visibly jumped, turning around and shushing the Kazekage, but it was too late. Taki looked up, her eyes shinning in innocence and confusion.

"…Kill me?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly. Naruto quickly shook his head, bending down to the small girl's level.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto laughed nervously as he touched her shoulders, "We would never do that, not to you!" Taki seemed to be relieved by this as she smiled taking the red haired Kazekage's hand and pulling it lightly. Naruto stood and breathed a sigh of relief as the group began walking again.

"Gaara-chan? Where are we going" Naruto snickered lightly at the pet name, which in turn caused the Kazekage's eyebrow to twitch in slight irritation, but he looked down at the child as he tried to give her some semblance of a smile.

"To see the Hokage Taki, We need to see what's going to happen and where you'll stay"

"Can't I stay with you?" Gaara seemed surprised by this, but shook his head.

"I'm afraid not" Gaara said no more as he looked forward again, the site of the citizens of Konoha staring at the four in confusion was enough to keep his mind occupied. It was not every day that the Kazekage was seen holding the hand of a small child.

The remaining walk towards the Hokage building was quick, seeing as most people were asleep at this early hour of the morning. As they entered the building they were met by Iruka, who smiled at Naruto and his friends before bowing to Gaara.

"The council is waiting for you" he said simply as he began walking down a long hallway, the blond shinobi quickly catching up to his father figure and asked softly.

"The council…they were expecting us, right?" Iruka nodded and he smirked.

"Yeah, we were" At this Naruto gave his former sensei a surprised look.

"You're on the council?"

"I was appointed while you were on your training trip; I just never got the time to tell you"

"Anyone else who might help us?"

"Aside from me and Tsunade…No, I'm afraid me and her are the only ones" Naruto nodded in understanding. The council was made up of ten members of Konoha Society. Each person selected represents a select member of Konoha's Ninja Organization. Iruka represented the Academy, and the other nine represented other part of Society. Naruto smiled, he at least had the support of one member, but he could think of three who would kill him rather then look at him.

Danzo, who represented the ANBU and the supposedly disengaged Root program, was one of those three. The others being Homura and Koharu, the very same two who had sent Naruto and Sasuke on this mission. Naruto sighed in both worry and the feeling of exhaustion this was having on his brain.

"So, we're outnumbered then…"

"Don't worry" Was all Iruka said softly, but it seemed as if he were saying it to himself more then Naruto. The large door in front of them opened as if of its own accord, causing Taki to gasp in awe. The five walking in to see a large grouping of nine people sitting in a semi circle Tsunade, as the Hokage, sat above them all in a seat a few steps higher. Iruka nodded to Naruto and took his seat in the semi circle, completing the council.

"This special call meeting has now begun, please; state your names and why you are reporting to the council this morning." Homura, the old man said as he straightened his glasses, staring intently at Naruto. It was then his eyes noticed the small girl still hiding behind Gaara, but he said nothing as he waited for them to speak.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Test of Loyalty to Konohagakure"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Test on Loyalty to Konohagakure"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Sunagakure, accompanied Naruto and Sasuke on this test of Loyalty" After a minute a small voice spoke up, surprising all those in the room.

"Hamura Taki…" the small, frail voice spoke which cause all the members of the council to talk amongst themselves. Sasuke growled slightly in irritation, there went the plan they created. He glanced back at Gaara, who shrugged and glanced back down at the girl, who smiled up at the trio, thinking she had done something good.

"Uzumaki Naruto" the voice of Homura spoke out, causing the boy in question to jump slightly and nod, locking eyes with the older man, "Was your mission not to assassinate and discard this Hamura Taki?"

"That was the objective, yes" was all Naruto answered. The old woman, Koharu, spoke then, looking from Naruto to Sasuke.

"Then, what pray tell led you to believe you could not only disregard an order BUT bring the target back with you, where it could do harm?"

"What harm? She's only a seven year old kid!" Naruto half yelled as he took a step forward. He only stopped when Sasuke put a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke stepped forward and began to speak.

"It is true we disobeyed an order, but the order was simple, and no reason was given for the assassination. We could see no fault in her, no Genjutsu, no special training; she is just a regular girl"

"Then why would we send you to kill her in the first place" Danzo finally spoke out as he folded his arms. Naruto growled but said nothing, they had a point. There must have been a reason, but that reason was so hidden they didn't even know why they were told to do what they were. Naruto looked for help from Iruka, who didn't seem to know the answer either. He looked to Danzo and asked softly for him to explain.

"Its simple boy" Danzo began, "We wanted to test your loyalty to Konoha. We needed to see if you were loyal to us…or to the demon inside of you" There was almost a visible tension in the room at the mention of the demon. Taki looked up to Naruto as if understanding something. She looked down, suddenly fearing for her life as she shook slightly. Gaara's eyes shot down and noticed the trembling, and in a rare act of kindness he took the girl by the shoulders and pulled her closer. Naruto, while not understanding exactly growled softly.

"If you're going to insult me at least let me know what you're talking about" he said dangerously. Danzo sighed as he pointed at the little girl.

"She is like you, you foul demon, she is the container of the Shichibi no Kaku, the seven tailed beast." Naruto's eyes lit up in realization and turned to look at Taki, who turned away in fear, burying her face in Gaara's shirt. It all made sense to Naruto now…if he was loyal to Konoha, he would complete the mission, and if he didn't…in the eyes of those on the council, bar a few, he was loyal to Kyuubi and therefore, a threat. Naruto sighed softly and looked towards the council.

"So that's why?" He asked. Danzo nodded as Homura shifted in his seat, slightly uneasy. Naruto sighed and took a few steps until he was in front of Gaara and Taki. There was a collective gasp from those who knew Naruto. Tsunade made to stand but Homura put a hand up, stopping her. Naruto bent down on one knee and held out a hand to Taki.

"C'mere" He said simply as Taki looked up at Gaara, but then took Naruto's hand. Naruto spoke softly to the girl, the only one able to hear were Sasuke and Gaara, who were standing near them.

"Are you a demon?" he asked softly. Taki nodded her head.

"I've been told I am"

"No, you're not" Naruto said, cutting the small girl off. Taki looked up at him, confused, "You're Taki, not a demon, not a thing, you can make your own decisions. Do you want to hurt people?"

"No" Taki said, shaking her head roughly.

"Will you?"

"No"

"Alright then" Naruto stood and smiled at the council, "Well, I guess I fail then!" As soon as he said this the members of the council who were not Iruka, Homura and Danzo began to shout in anger and frustration. Tsunade just smiled in her seat, leaning back slightly.

"Only Naruto could cause such uproar with a simple word" As the noise died down Homura stood, glaring at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Then we have come to a decision. Because the choice to spare the girl was Naruto's, he shall be forever banned from Konoha society!"

"WHAT!?" a shout came from behind him as Tsunade stood, slamming a fist on the stone chair she sat on, destroying it as if it were made of foam, "that decision is to be made with ONLY the Hokage's permission! And I gave no such permission!"

"But you did Hokage-sama" Danzo said with a smirk, holding a paper in his hand, "you signed this yesterday, did you not?" Tsunade, without a second of hesitation grabbed the paper from his hand. Tsunade took a moment to read it before she stopped, her face becoming paler by the minute. She let the paper fall to the ground and stared directly at Naruto. She remembered…yesterday…The stack of papers, the signing her approval, she wasn't even reading them anymore…the Sake from Jiraiya had gotten to her that drunk that she…she silently cursed Danzo…he must have slipped it into her papers when she wasn't paying attention…with her signature on it the council had the power…and if she were to go against it, she ran the risk of the people of Konoha going against her…

"Naruto…I…I'm…"

"It's ok, Obaa-chan" Naruto said softly, looking down at the floor. He had a smirk on his face, something that did, and at the same time didn't surprise Tsunade. He looked up, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll leave then, it's not like I was wanted very much here anyway" he said as he turned, taking Taki's hand. Looking down at the small girl he smiled sadly, "I guess I can't let you try the best Ramen in the world, not yet." Taki nodded and looked to Gaara, who looked ready to attack the entire council.

"Sasuke, Gaara" Naruto said in a more serious voice than either had heard before. Both men in question turned and looked at the blond haired shinobi, "Don't worry…What happens to me shouldn't stop what's best for our respected villages, right?" He turned to Gaara mostly when he said this, "I don't want a war to be started in my name" He finished before leaving the room in a silence that broke even Gaara's usually cold heart.

**Act 1 : Scene 24**

"So that's it then?" Shikamaru asked softly, looking up at the Uchiha before him. He and most of the original rookie nine and team Gai were seated in a room, listening to Sasuke tell them what had happened. Shikamaru looked around the room and saw Hinata crying into Kiba's shoulder, as well as Ino looking like she was about to do so. Lee, though it wasn't surprising, was crying into Gai-Sensei's shoulder as Gai cried freely along with his student. Ten-Ten turned to Neji and took a hold of his arm, shaking her head.

"…Naruto chose to leave on his own, it was his decision." Sasuke said, "If we cause any problems when he leaves the council will fight back full force, Naruto doesn't want something to happen because of him." Shikamaru nodded in understanding as he turned to Choji. Choji put down his bag of chips and sighed.

"I think I've lost my appetite…"

"Let's face it, the little baka's grown on all of us…and the fact that he's going to leave again…for good this time…" Ino began but stopped, looking over to the others, "Where's Sakura?"

"Naruto wanted to tell her" Sasuke said simply, sitting down along with the rest of them.

"And Temari?" Shikamaru asked. Ino glared over at Shikamaru for a second but looked away, sighing softly.

"Gaara's handling her…she was told directly afterwards…she almost destroyed the whole building when she found out…" Shikamaru chuckled and sighed, that sounded like Temari. Chatter filled the room as Shikamaru sighed, trying to get his mind off of the other day. The sight of Temari slightly trashed caused him to push her away, but now, thinking back on it, even he had to admit it might have been a mistake…

-x-x-x-x-A Few Nights Ago-x-x-x-x-

"Shikamaru, Shikamaru wait!" Temari's voice echoed through the streets. Shikamaru turned and sighed, he really didn't want to deal with this right now. Temari had almost kissed him, and as much as Shikamaru may have enjoyed it, she was drunk…she had hit the Sake a little too hard, which he noticed that she shouldn't of even been having.

"Temari, I'm tired and I want to get some sleep ok?" He said as he turned, looking at Temari as she smiled at the young man, her face a light pink color as he watched her stumble a bit, which cause the genius to reach out and catch her. She giggled and looked up at Shikamaru, smiling a goofy smile that didn't fit her at all.

"Sorry, dunno what's...wrong with me"

_I could tell you_ Shikamaru thought as he sighed, straightening her out, "Don't worry, its fine" was all he said though. Temari smiled again at Shikamaru before she jumped up again, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Kiss me"

"I can't, Temari-" but he was silenced as the feeling of Temari's lips on his own. The feeling was good…no, better than good, that much Shikamaru would admit. And if the situation was different he would probably had enjoyed it. Still, as things stood now, Shikamaru softly pushed the girl away, causing her to groan in displeasure. Temari looked up at Shikamaru with a glare and pushed him away.

"Why won't you kiss me?!" she asked, almost angry.

"Cause you're not yourself" Was all he said as he turned away. Temari's hand reached out as she turned him around, hugging him tightly, which startled the young shadow user.

"Don't leave me…" she said softly, "So many leave me, don't you too…" she began to cry softly, something that Shikamaru had never seen the tough girl do.

_She must have drunk more than I though…_ he watched her for a minute, letting her cry.

"Temari, please…"

"No! I want you…can't you see that"

"You're drunk…"

"What does that matter?!" she shouted, pulling away and staring up at him. Soft music began to play, a piano with drums behind it, "I've had so many things but I've never had something like this!"

"I don't understand…"

"_…Things I have, don't last for long…boys have come, and boys have gone, I've grown accustomed. I never really cared too much, don't get attached, because I know them, and what they're after…_" she stopped and turned away, walking a few steps as she continued singing, Shikamaru standing there as he listened, not sure what to make of it…what to make of her or her words.

"_I let them in, we make some noise…they let themselves out, that's their choice, boy will be boys_" she turned to him and ran a bit towards him. Not close enough to grab him, but close enough that he could see the hurt in her eyes, "_The phone won't ring and I become some anecdote…and though I've had my fun…it gets lonely…_" she smiled and walked towards him, touching his face with her hand lightly. The feeling caused Shikamaru to lean into it…closing his eyes at her touch.

"_But then came your kiss, and all I was missing was there in your eyes…your lonely dark eyes. So please, say you'll stay, say you'll never go away. My discarded heart has finally found a home…I know its love... you touch my soul_" Shikamaru opened his eyes at these words, surprised at what she had said. They seemed so real…so true…but then…The stench of Alcohol hit his nose again and he remembered what she had been doing…these weren't her words, it was the Sake speaking for her…

"I'm sorry I-" Shikamaru turned away as he began talking, but Temari pulled him back and wrapped her arms around him, holding him still. Shikamaru looked down and sighed softly.

"_When I see you, I catch my breath; forget my sorrow._" She looked up to his eyes with tears in her eyes,"_And I miss you before you've left, you are tomorrow! Here in your hands, I find a chance to make it through, to be somebody... Stay with me…_" She pulled away slightly, taking his hands in hers as Shikamaru looked down, with his eyes softening as he listened to her final plea.

"_I need your kiss, cause all I was missing is there in your eyes, your lonely dark eyes…So please take my hand, let me help you understand! Two searching hearts can rest and be made whole, I know its love... please let me touch your soul…Please let me touch your soul…_"

At this point…Shikamaru was seriously torn on what to do…He watched her, looking into her eyes as she looked up at him. The look in her eyes was clear…these were words that she meant…even if the Sake was what was making her say them.

"Temari…I…" Temari looked up at him, waiting for his reply.

"You…?"

"I just…" he stopped, turning away before Temari turned him once more to face her.

"I know it's hard to think about but Shikamaru…I want you to know…" she turned away, looking shy for the first time Shikamaru had ever seen her. So many emotions in one night…Shikamaru was officially at a loss of what to do, "I've never felt this way before…have you?"

Shikamaru shook his head softly, looking away, "No…" it was bold faced lie…he was feeling that way right now. But looking into her eyes Shikamaru knew, at least he thought he knew that this wasn't right.

"_I think you're such a special girl…_" Shikamaru began singing, causing Temari to look up in hope, "_and I really mean that. And I know in a perfect world, that I could love you…_" Temari's shocked face almost made Shikamaru re-think his decision, but he kept going, even as Temari gripping his shirt in desperation, "_But don't you see, it just can't work_" She shook her head at this, but he continued, "_It isn't you,_ I swear…I promise…" He turned away and began to walk, leaving Temari behind, "_It's not about you…_"

"What do you mean?!" Temari half sang half shouted as she stood their, tears in her eyes watching Shikamaru leave. Shikamaru stopped and said without turning around.

"You've made a mistake…I mean…you shouldn't feel that way about me…"

"Wait Shikamaru!

"I'm sorry" He said in a voice that told her it was the end. Temari stood, watching as he left before she fell, crying…and it wasn't just the Sake making her do so. Shikamaru continued walking, singing to himself as he did…not sure if Temari could hear, or not.

"_Maybe someday…I wish I didn't feel this way…but you have touched my soul…_" he stopped, was tempted to turn around to her…but he continued on…not looking back, "_But you'll never know…and now I have to go…_"

-x-x-x-x-Present­-x-x-x-x-

Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking away the haunting memories. He had long left the group and was now wandering the streets of town. The thought of Temari's face was fresh in his mind as he looked to his right, hearing a noise. Blond hair and orange filled his vision as he cause sight of Naruto, seeming to pace outside Sakura's home. Shikamaru smiled despite the situation, realizing how hard this probably was for Naruto…He sighed and turned, walking down the street.

"Hard for him to tell her…and he has much more to lose…" Shikamaru stopped, looking up as the clouds pass by overhead, "What am I thinking?" He asked softly as he shook his head, taking off at a run…he knew where he needed to go.

**Act 1 : Scene 25**

A soft tune came out of her throat as Sakura hummed to herself, tying her hair up in a red ribbon instead of the usual metal plate headband. She smiled at herself in the mirror before a commotion outside caught her attention. Turning her head to the window she smiled softly at the familiar voice. Looking out, she saw Naruto jumping up and down, holding his hand in pain. It seemed the crash of the cans was Naruto's doing…but why, that was the question she wished to know.

"Naruto?" she question as she looked down at the blond haired shinobi. Naruto looked up startled before he smiled sheepishly, but she could see it. Somewhere in his eyes was another secret…something she had become so accustomed to seeing…Sakura pushed the thought aside and smiled down at him, turning away from the window and rushing downstairs.

"Naruto come in" she said in an almost exasperated voice, "Konohamaru told me you were back, I was sad that I didn't get to…see you…" Naruto walked to her and forced a smile on his face, holding out a small, pink flower.

"I…got you this Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed and smiled, looking up at him as she took the flower.

"Thank you Naruto" as she ushered him in, closing the door behind her, "Sit down in the living room, I'll be right back" she pointed towards the room and then walked into the kitchen. Naruto walked back with a sigh as he moved towards the living room. It was small, with a couch and a chair surrounding a small table with a fireplace across from it all. Naruto slumped into the chair and covered his face in his hands. How was he supposed to do this? How could he tell Sakura that he was leaving…probably for good? He sighed softly and pulled away just as Sakura came in with a small glass of water, in it the flower sat.

"So what was the mission you had to do Naruto?" she asked curiously as she sat down on the couch, placing the glass on the table. Naruto made a small noise before laughing nervously.

"Well, we had to um…get this girl" he said with a smile. Sakura look at him in confusion but made a motion for him to continue.

"Well, we had to get the girl and…and bring her back, yeah bring her back here!"

"Well…then where is she?" she asked softly. There was something in his voice…something that wasn't right… Naruto made another noise before he smiled again in the way that only Naruto could.

"With Gaara, she likes Gaara, I think Gaara's gonna take her in yeah? So…yeah….she really…likes…Gaara…"

"Naruto" she noticed his voice…the way he spoke, "There's something you're not telling me…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, muttering something so soft that Sakura couldn't catch it, "What did you say?" Naruto muttered again but didn't bother to look up. In slight frustration Sakura smacked the side of Naruto's head, "Just tell me!"

"We were sent to kill her!" he said in one long blur. Sakura gasped slightly but Naruto continued, "We were told to kill her but we couldn't, she was too young. She's like me she has a demon and…The council banished me because I refused to complete the mission…" Sakura sat there for a moment…staring at him. The one boy who had stood by her, believed in her through anything…was leaving…forever?

"You're lying…" she whispered. Naruto looked up at her as he saw the tears in her eyes, "You have to be…You're not Naruto, Naruto would never leave me…"

"Sakura-chan…I don't have a choice…Tsunade Baa-chan is trying to do something but-"

"No!" Sakura shouted as she stood, shaking with what Naruto couldn't figure out was anger or tears, "The Naruto I know would fight this, would never give up and keep trying to find a way to stay!"

"Sakura-chan-"

"You're not Naruto just get out of my house!" she shouted sending a fist towards Naruto, which caused the boy to fly from the chair and crash into the wall. Sakura gasped at this, pulling her hands to her mouth, "Oh God…Naruto, Naruto I'm so sorry I-!"

"It's ok…Sakura-chan" Naruto said softly, looking over to her as he got up, wiping small bit of blood that collected at his mouth, "Sakura-chan…I don't want to leave…but if I don't more problems will start…and it's not worth it"

"So…so you'll just give up…and leave?" Naruto smiled at this, looking into her eyes.

"If it'll keep you and everyone else safe…then yeah" Naruto said no other word as he made his way towards the door. As Naruto turned the knob and opened it Sakura couldn't help but cry out.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, "…Naruto I-"

"Don't say something you'll regret…Sakura-chan" Naruto stopped her, a tear falling down his cheek as he walked though the door, and with a soft thud…it closed behind him. Sakura fell to her knees as the tears came down, falling almost just for the sake of doing so. She let out a few choked sobs as Naruto, outside, slowly began walking away from the house, but stopped, turning once to look. A soft, almost hauntingly beautiful tune began to play, as Naruto watched the house with regret in his heart.

"_How many stars have to shine…before your hands take mine? How many stars, must I see, before you dream like me…?_" he closed his eyes, as he began walking again. Sakura, without even knowing she was singing with him, began to sing as well.

"_How many tides have to turn, before you turn to me?_" she closed her eyes, she had lost Sasuke…her first love…and now she was losing her second, _why must I continue to feel this pain!_

"_…How many stars have to shine before my heart is free…?_" she sang finally, voicing her thoughts. Naruto, stopped as he looked up, the sun was setting and first few stars began to show themselves in the twilight above. In a moment of frustration, which cause a few people to turn towards him, Naruto sang to the sky in a loud voice, wondering when his pain would finally end.

"_How many stars!?_" Sakura began to sing out as well, running from her house, looking for Naruto…but could see no sign of him.

"_How many stars, have to shine before your hand hold mine?! How many stars must I see, before you come to me?!_" I her frustration and fear Sakura began to cry openly as she sand out to the sky, hoping by some miracle that Naruto heard her.

"_How many tides, have to turn, before you turn my way?!_" Naruto sang loudly, looking up at the monument for guidance…but knowing none would come…

"_How many stars have to shine…before, you'll say you'll stay…?_" Sakura sang softly…sinking to the ground, looking down to the ground. Naruto sighed as he looked to the face of his father, as if talking to him.

"_Everyone…needs a sense of belonging…someone there who always understands…_" he stopped and looked down at his own hands, the image of Sakura filling his mind as he closed his eyes, "_That precious gifts can come from empty hands…_" Sakura, unknowingly, repeated this phrase, as her mind wandered. She didn't care what happened…she knew what she wanted, and she didn't care what he had…

"_Precious gifts can come from empty hands…_" Naruto sighed as he turned, singing softly as he did.

"_How many stars, have to shine before we find our way…?_" Sakura began to sing as well, but found she couldn't finish as she began crying harder.

"_How many stars have to shine_" they both began, but Naruto finished softly, "_Before we love each day…_?" They both sang softly as Sakura stood, slowly making her way back into her house.

"_How many stars, have to shine before we find our way…? How many stars have to shine…_?" Naruto sighed softly as he stopped walking, looking once more up to the sky as the sun finally faded beyond the horizon.

"_Before we love…?_" He sang as Sakura closed the door behind her, sinking to the floor with her back to the door.

"_How many stars…?_" she closed her eyes as the tears continued to fall. Outside, about a mile down the road, Naruto continued to walk as the sun set and the stars appeared fully in the sky. Naruto's mind began to work in strange ways, watching the stars above as he walked. Almost emotionless eyes followed Naruto blond hair before a smile lit them up, even if the smile wasn't true.

"Hello no-dick" the words cause Naruto to jump slightly as he turned, on instinct grabbing the young shinobi by his black shirt.

"What the hell?! I don't you not to call me that!" Sai just smiled up at Naruto, who, while he was angry, was only reacting in such a way to push the thought of what he had just done to Sakura out of his mind.

"Well, since you are leaving I decided that, as if says in "Best Friends and What to do with them", when a friend is leaving for a while it is best to remember good times" Sai said, his smile never fading from his face.

"That's not a good time Sai" Naruto said as he released him and the black haired root member dusted himself off. Naruto sighed as he looked up to the sky again, folding his arms behind his back, "Look Sai" Naruto began, catching the boy off guard as he looked to the blond haired shinobi, "all those stars…so much space…there's gotta be some place for me, eh?" He grinned as he looked to Sai, but Sai wasn't convinced. Sai was known for hiding his emotions…and he could tell when others were doing it as well…it reminded him too much of himself.

"It's best not to hide sadness" Sai said, his face turning serious for a moment. Naruto grunted slightly as he lost the grin himself.

"Coming from you? Not saying much" he said as he turned, walking a bit.

"Come; let us eat your Ramen, right? My treat, I'll even let you buy!"

"First off, if you're treating, it means you're paying…and second" Naruto looked to Sai, a sad smile on his face, "For the first time ever…I don't really feel like Ramen…" Sai looked at his new friend in confusion before he nodded slowly, watching as Naruto began to walk away again. Naruto waved a hand as he shouted out, "I'm fine!" but Sai knew the truth…he saw it in his eyes in that moment…

Sai sighed as he placed his hands in his pockets, watching Naruto walk off into the night…not sure where he was going…A soft piano began to play, a haunting almost dark tune as Sai sighed, closing his eyes.

"_Everything's an act…when you're pleasing everyone_" Opening his eyes he watched Naruto retreating form once more, "_And he assumes that role to such renowned…He plays a perfect part, straight from his heart, knowing the risks he takes, and hoping that the house is not brought down…_" Sai sighed and began to walk slowly in the opposite direction, as if thinking to himself as he looked up to the sky. It was like a play, he finally decided, the whole world was a play and they were merely filling the roles…He looked back once to see Naruto's still retreating form and sighed. _And he's playing the fool…for everyone else's sake…_ he thought as he sighed.

"_The role of a lifetime is living a fantasy…a drama that you struggle to erase!_" Turning he sang out to the sky, raising his arms slightly in exasperation, "_Thought battle words over deeds, a war with such, casualties… all played out behind a smiling face…_" He wasn't much better, Sai realized. He himself was living a lie, attempting to be something he wasn't…but at the same time, he felt like he was…or could be. With a sigh he closed his eyes, the image of his "brother" filling his mind.

"_Brother I need your guidance, tell me what it means…to live a life where nothing's as it seems_" He looked to Sakura's house, which was a few feet behind him now, "_Spending days in silent fear, and spending nights in lonely prayer, hoping that one when you awake those fears just won't be there…_" Sai didn't want to think of losing his team…his team…Sai was taken back by the selfish thought, but it truth he believed it. They were his team, his…friends…Looking back only for a moment he began walking again, not sure where he was going…yet his heart seemed to be leading him in the right direction.

"_I'm so confused because, I feel complete with them…when we're together it all somehow makes sense! Look into each other's eyes, find compromise, remember the past and then, try to bury something so intense…_" Even Sai wasn't blind to the feelings felt between Naruto and Sakura…But he wasn't about to stick his nose into something he felt that it didn't belong in. His mind worked as he found himself in Konoha's park, sitting among the benches that were placed on the side of the walking path Sai began to think to himself, thinking of his friends and what role he played with them. When Sasuke returned Sai thought that his time with Team Kakashi had ended but instead it seemed to increase…minus Kakashi…While Kakashi was sent on solo missions, Team Uzumaki (As Tsunade had named it) was born. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai all together, fighting and completing missions…and Sai finally began to feel like he was part of something…

Sasuke was still a mystery to him, but he had accepted him slowly, and the four had become a famous team in Konoha…and now those men and women who were ignorant to the truth were tearing that apart…and neither Sakura nor Sai would ever get to say their true feelings…

"_We've learned to play the best friends, the lines became routine, never really saying what you mean! But I know the scene has changed…white picket fences and a dog, the perfect bride and children…but you'll never take what you want_" Standing in both fear and confusion Sai began to yell to the sky. What did Naruto want? Was it to be the best? If so why was he leaving them…leaving him? "_Well then what role did you play? Were you a savior or a faze?! Were you there to damn us, or to help us navigate this maze!? Where confusion is a crime, so you fill your life with sound and if you dance like hell, you hope you'll never touch the ground!_" Tears, a strange sensation to the Anbu Root member, began to fall as he looked down, towards the road that Naruto had walked earlier.

"_What happens when the music stops? In the silence will he stay, or one day realize that those fears will never go away…? So we'll drive ourselves insane…spinning circles in our souls as we dance around and play pretend…"_ He would pretend to be indifferent…like it didn't bother him…but it would…it would bother him for as far into the future as Sai could think. He had already lost one brother…now he was to lose another…Like Sasuke believed as well; Sai thought of Naruto as his brother…and the blond would never know…"_then once again…reprise our roles…_"

**Act 1 : Scene 26**

Tsunade sighed…in both sadness and irritation. There was nothing she could do and she knew it. It was a ruling of the council and as much as she hated to admit they had outsmarted her. She cursed Danzo, Jiraiya, her drinking…all of it…but she knew that there was nothing she could do…yet. She sighed again and slammed a fist on the table she was currently sitting behind, causing her assistant, Shizune, to sigh at the thought of fixing another table.

"Tsunade-sama…you really must calm down"

"…They've won, Shizune" Tsunade said softly, "How can I calm down when I've failed him…Shizune…" she turned to the woman and spoke softly, "I think I might step down…"

"What?! Tsunade you can't!" she dropped all formalities and rushed quickly towards her. In front of her in an instant Shizune bent down in order to be at Tsunade's level, looking her in the eyes, "This village needs you, and in the years you've been Hokage the village has prospered, you can't possibly give that up!"

"Then what?! Continue going along with the fools who wish to betray and banish a hero!?"

"I'll miss him too!" Shizune spoke with tears in her eyes, "But Naruto said it himself…no conflict should come of it…he has accepted his fate…" There was silence before Shizune added softly, "Why can't you?"

"…He…He was supposed to be Hokage…He was…" Tsunade felt the tears begin to fall, something she cursed the blond boy for. He was the only one nowadays that could make her feel all these emotions. She felt Shizune wrap her arms around her before she cried into her shoulder freely.

"We'll all miss him…but we have to go on…" the words left her mouth softly, but both Tsunade and a pair unknown ears heard them. With a heavy sigh, outside Hokage's office the Toad Sanin took a large swig of the sake he held in his hands. Forgoing the formal cups and just gulping it down like Tsunade would.

_Gaki…so you're really leaving then…_ were his only thoughts as Jiraiya stood, his mind made up. He knew where he was going…and he knew what he had to do. Jumping from the balcony it was almost as if Jiraiya the Toad Sanin was never there…


End file.
